Wild Heart
by Libranfate
Summary: "She is reminiscent of times long gone, an era where the mind ran free and the heart was wild. With skin the color of gold and locks the color of night, the goddess breezes through life without a care in the world other than the ones she loves. She is Katniss Everdeen, the steel-eyed tempest that just might turn this world upside down."
1. Chapter 00

**Wild Heart**

**Summary: **"She is reminiscent of times long gone, an era where the mind ran free and the heart was wild. With skin the color of gold and locks the color of night, the goddess breezes through life without a care in the world other than the ones she loves. She is Katniss Everdeen, the steel-eyed tempest that just might turn this world upside down."

**Pairing: **Initially Katniss x Gale, but eventually becomes Katniss x Finnick.

**Setting: **Slight AU The story will move between District Twelve and the Capitol in the early chapters, but will subsequently move between the Capitol and District Thirteen in later chapters. We are still in Panem, but in a much more democratic incarnation. There are Hunger Games, but they have taken the form of competitive tournaments that will become increasingly important as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 00**

_To you and your wild heart…_

(Katniss' POV)

The frigid wind tears at my face, whipping viciously at the exposed skin as it courses angrily through the many towers of steel and glass. My hands clutch desperately at the delicate package in my arms, the thick woolen overcoat protecting her from the bitter onslaught. This place is foreign to us, an unfortunate destination thrown upon us by the whims of absolution. Death is inevitable, as we have had to experience twice over. We both honestly could have lived without having to watch both our mother and father lowered into the cold, frozen earth at such early ages.

Withholding the bitter sigh threatening to escape my lips, I press forward determinedly. The streets are completely deserted, as was the train station before. If this were any of the districts, I would be extremely concerned, possibly escorting my precious charge with my weapon drawn. These selfish pigs are more than likely partaking in some form of ridiculous frivolity. I have no love for those of the Capitol, the pompous asses encompassing our governing body more worried about themselves than the citizens of Panem…

A gentle stirring upon my chest pulls my gaze downward.

A beautiful crown of golden curls glows ethereally, an air of purity and innocence notwithstanding. She is the only reason I have journeyed to this place, this warren of vipers no better than the ruthless leaders of yore. My arms tighten around her small frame, the desire to protect her from this vile metropolis' influence coursing through my veins. I silently remind myself that this is only a brief respite, a temporary home for the time being…

A flash of pink grabs my attention.

Without a second thought or glance, I sprint off towards the gilded entrance through which she disappeared. Tiny arms tighten around my torso as my speed increases, the hurried pounding of my boot-clad feet jostling her from an already tormented slumber. I take the stairs two to three at a time when I arrive at the entrance, softening the stress of my movements upon my dearest Prim. My heart constricts as I hear her release a fevered sigh.

I choose to ignore the expensive complexity of the revolving door in favor of a simpler one off to the left. With brisk, even steps, I make my way through the lengthy hallway leading to the lobby. My hunter's intuition kicks in, reaching out for any trace of the brightly-hued woman that I aim to visit with. As well, my eyes search for any sign of danger. I am a stranger in a land I have never known, and it would be foolish _not_ to remember that. As I approach the desk, the blue-haired male behind it looks up at me curiously…

"How may I help you?" he asks awkwardly, openly and blatantly checking me out. I am more than certain they have seen citizens of the modest little districts before, just maybe not in person…

"I need to see Effie Trinket," I state bluntly. I have no time for luxuries such as idle conversation. He can ogle me another time.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asks. I laugh bitterly before leveling him with a rather condescending glare…

"What do you think. Look, which way did she go? I do not have time to sit around and wait. This is urgent," I bite harshly. My eyes sweep the room repeatedly, looking for any sign as to where she could have gone. My chatty little companion fumbles his way to his feet as I begin circling his desk.

"M-m-ma'am, I…I need you to…" I whirl around, grey eyes stormy with barely contained rage.

"I do not give a flying _fuck _what you need me to do! I can find her on my own!" I bark before drawing Prim closer to my chest and heading off down the left hallway. Hope begins to blossom in my chest as I catch a whiff of her telltale perfume.

The sound of hurried steps behind me stops me in my tracks, as does the sound of many more coming from several different directions. I sigh, not wanting a fight. I toss a quick glare at the young man quivering behind the desk before darting off down the hall. I focus on the lingering floral trail, letting my feet take me where I need to go. I rush through the winding paths blindly, numb but for my instincts. The sound of many men shouting increases the speed of my flight. As I round a particularly sharp corner, my eyes widen…

"Effie!" I gasp. She frowns deeply at first before her eyes alight with recognition.

"Ms. Everdeen!" she whispers in awe. I swiftly remove my coat, revealing my ailing little sister to her. Quickly closing the distance between us, I stare directly into the clear blue eyes of the pink-clad woman.

"I know you are probably wondering how and why the hell I am here right now. Trust me, I have asked myself the same damn thing ever since I left home. I have broken just about every fucking law to get here, and am more than likely about to break even more." She goes to say something, but my pursuers have decided to finally arrive.

I quickly place a delicate kiss on Prim's fair head and pass her over to Trinket. Without missing a beat, I withdraw the bow and quiver from within my coat and notch my first arrow. The guards, the pristinely-armored Peacekeeper Corps, have their guns and batons drawn, ready to descend upon me. I count about thirty or so, knowing that about half of them would fall before they got close enough to be of any danger to me. I have fought and survived against Capitol-bred muttations all while growing up, so these guys are of no consequence…

"Put down your weapon!" one of them calls. I immediately recognize his voice…and the smug tone to his foolish command.

"Come for round two, I see, Romulus," I call disgustedly. His smirk quickly becomes a frown as he purposefully aims his gun towards me…towards my heart…

"Take her down!" he calls to his men, only to be stopped by Effie. She glances over at me, amusement swimming in her cerulean gaze.

"What is your intent, Katniss, my dear?" she asks curiously, a small smile of wonder set upon her heavily powdered face. I stare at Thread pointedly as I speak…

"I volunteer." The room grows quiet at that, all eyes upon myself and Effie. It is very rare that these two words are spoken by anyone, especially given what he or she is volunteering for. I have gone over this a million times in my head, and each time, I accept and embrace my fate. Looking at Prim's lovely little face, I grasp this fate wholeheartedly…

"Bullshit! Fire…" Thread roars, but is stopped as the staccato of six-inch heels reverberates throughout the corridor. The resounding slap draws a smile to my face.

"You are done here, Commander Thread. She is officially property of the Capitol of Panem now, so I would tread carefully if I were you. At ease, gentlemen," she calls nonchalantly, eyes sweeping the room dismissively. All arms are dropped instantly, the troop dispersing immediately.

Thread growls deep within his chest…

"This is far from over, Everdeen," he barks before storming off in a fit of rage. I shrug noncommittally before shifting my gaze to Trinket.

"Let us get her somewhere that she can rest," I offer gently. The rose-haired woman nods quickly before turning and moving forward briskly. I gather my coat and follow…

∞K&F∞

The room is completely silent but for the constant scratching of Effie's pen upon my paperwork. I idly cross my jean-clad legs, picking with a few random strands dangling from my tanktop. For the umpteen millionth time, I close my eyes, willing away the impulse to rush down the hallway and into the Medical Center where Prim is currently resting. They are treating her for pneumonia, an illness that is lethal to most children her age. Prim is not your average kid, though. We have survived alone since our parents' deaths, barely getting by but surviving nonetheless.

Growing up, I had always heard of the Hunger Games, even watched a few of them with my father. They are violent tournaments that test one's will to live, either alone or against another opponent. They were initially utilized as sources of punishment for those who would threaten the eternal peacetime brought on by President Snow. However, the people of this wonderful little Hellhole have decided that they make quite the bit of entertainment, so yeah. Why watch the news when you can watch someone torn to shreds by Capitol-bred mutts?!

"Would you like something to eat and/or drink, Katniss? Your journey must have been most arduous!" pipes my guardian-of-sorts. I just shake my head, offering her a small smile of appreciation. She beams brightly before returning back to chicken-scratching.

Each year, there are four tournaments held. For each one, district citizens are reaped from a communal pool, only the Capitol excluded. One can refuse to enter the chosen Coliseum, but they are forever marked with shame, the backs of all of Panem turned upon them until Death takes them from this world. It is a most cruel fate, which is why most accept, albeit bitterly. Not all of the Games are combative in nature, each one unique from any other past, present, or future. This is meant to keep the participants, Tributes, from having any type of advantage.

This is entertainment, after all.

Victors are initiated into the lavish lifestyle afforded only to those of the Capitol, riches and luxuries that not even Districts One through Four can ever claim to have experienced. I have no desire to live this ridiculous type of existence; rather, I want Prim to finally know what it is like to actually enjoy life. After she began to turn ill, I knew that I had to do something. Illegal poaching and random healing was not cutting it. Thus, my stealing away into the night to come here. The next reaping is not until next month, and I know for a fact that Prim would not have made it that long. Therefore, I decided to expedite the process a bit…a lot.

"I am not going to be arrested or anything, am I? I mean, I can understand if I must, but I would rather like to avoid that, if at all possible." Effie chuckles lightly.

"In all honesty, you should have been executed on the spot, just as Romulus desired. However, because you ventured here with the sole purpose of taking part in our beloved Hunger Games, you are granted indefinite immunity. Just do not…take it for granted, please." I nod slowly, fighting down the vivid blush of embarrassment threatening to reveal itself.

Effie Trinket has been the face of the Games for as long as I can remember, the sole representative dispensed to the many districts for all reapings and retrievals. About two years ago, she came to District Twelve, a rare but not completely unexpected sight. There have historically been very few reapings in District Twelve, the government not wanting to spare any individual that could be working in the mines so that they may continue to have their precious coal. Fucking fossil fuels…

The number of Tributes reaped depends upon the requirements and constraints of the particular Coliseum. That year, there only needed to be one Tribute, and one Tribute only. That is the only reason District Twelve was considered. They could spare one, but no more than that. It was peak season in the Capitol, after all. I remember the bubbly yet commanding presence that Effie held, how she left no room for argument once the announcement was made. That year, I lost a very good friend of mine, probably the boy that I would have eventually married…

Anyway, I knew at that moment just who I needed to seek out should I ever have to volunteer. I have never been one to respect order and/or authority, after all. I bided my time, watching and training tirelessly so that I could get myself and my beloved Primrose out of there safely. My weapon of choice is the bow and arrow, but I familiarized myself with other weapons, as well. It was no easy task by any means, getting here. Thread is one of the very reasons why. He had only recently been placed as Head Peacekeeper of our district, so he felt he had a lot to prove. He was ruthless, tormenting and torturing the entire population at will.

I took great pleasure in single-handedly destroying his precious hold over my fellow citizens…

"Ms. Everdeen?" I look up at the call of my name. My eyes move towards the door where a vibrantly colored man stands, looking at me as a lion would a raw, bloody steak…

"Oh! Caesar! Whatever are you doing here?!" squeaks Effie happily as she all-but skips across the room. Her rich pink dress bounces as she moves, her heels clicking oddly at the irregular movement. I simply shake my head.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Ms. Trinket! I just received the paperwork that you sent! This one is really something else, is she not?!" he quips cheerily, clapping his hands. Effie nods enthusiastically.

I have unfortunately bore witness to the catastrophe that is Capitol fashion throughout my life. They will seriously color everything on their body if given the chance, which is just plain wrong, if you ask me. The man before me, Hunger Games host Caesar Flickerman, is not exception. His hair and lipstick is a rich turquoise, as is his suit. Glitter covers the man from head to toe, which frightens me to no end. I do not understand how he can walk around like that, but as long as I am not made to do so, it matters very little to me (if at all, honestly).

"And that she is! Dearest Katniss, I am sure that you know Mr. Caesar! I sent him your information so that he can get to know you a little better before the Games. We have quite a bit of time, so I am sure that you will be seeing quite a bit of him. Your story is one unlike any other seen before, after all!" Effie says warmly. I nod numbly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," I remark pleasantly. He lightly places his hand over his heart, the look of being touched upon his oddly made face.

"The pleasure is all mine, young lady. Do not worry, I will take great care in helping you become the star that I am sure you will be. And that sister of yours, wow! She is such a darling. I do believe that I fell in love with her at first sight!" I smile at this.

"Everyone does," I remark lightly, giggling despite myself. Caesar and Effie both 'aw' at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well, I look forward to maybe interviewing her…" Caesar says cautiously. My eyes narrow, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end instantly.

"No," I state quickly and bluntly. They share a brief gaze before looking at me sadly. I sigh.

"I did not mean to…" Caesar begins, but I hold up my hand, silencing him…

"You are fine. Look, Prim is all that I have, and I intend on keeping her safe from anything and everything. You can do whatever you like with me, parade me around naked, dye my skin, whatever. Prim, she stays out of it. That is all that I ask," I finish lamely. I squeak in surprise as the two of them embrace me.

"You do not need to apologize, dear. We completely understand," Effie murmurs into my hair softly. Caesar nods against my shoulder.

"I will not do anything unless you say so!" he promises wholeheartedly. I smile as I sense the sincerity in their voices.

"I appreciate it. So, what is next?" Caesar steps back, but Effie remains kneeling in front of me.

"Well, we get you and your sister settled in, and then you get to meet your teams!" she quips excitedly. I go to ask her a question, but another, more familiar voice stops me abruptly…

"What do we have here. I see you finally made it, sweetheart." My entire body ignites in rage. I turn my angry gaze towards the man in the doorway…

"Haymitch Abernathy, you drunken son of a bitch!"

∞**K&F∞**

**Thanks to my beta nimthriel, for always reading through my material, and an early thanks to Chrisinele-hime, my most dedicated reader/reviewer. I love you two. A couple of notes about this chapter:**

**It will be revealed soon exactly how Katniss' parents died. It was very violent…**

**Thread could not stop the train that Katniss was on, so he flew by hovercraft to the Capitol.**

**There is not always just one winner in this incarnation of the Hunger Games.**

**They do not always end in death, either. Some are simply extreme trials, albeit bloody.**

**There are repeat Victors, as will be revealed later.**

**Please take the time to review. Feedback is always very much appreciated. We writers need it **


	2. Chapter 01

**Wild Heart**

**A/N: **In this chapter, we will see the fallout between Katniss and Haymitch, as well as meeting an old friend. We will also catch a glimpse of a certain someone, with an interesting (albeit awkward) first meeting.

**Setting: **The chapter continues where the previous chapter left off.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 01**

_Don't you let it die…_

(Katniss' POV)

Before he died, my father used to constantly remark about how I needed to quell my anger. I would not say that I am the chirpiest of people, but I do not feel that I am the most explosive individual either. I can admit that I might have a minute affinity for ire, but that is all that it is. I just like to think that I am a woman who does not tolerate foolishness. My tolerance has decreased exponentially since he and mother passed, but that is to be expected. How else would any child act after watching their father viciously torn apart in broad daylight?

They never truly discovered what caused the explosion, especially one at the entrance. A part of me has always felt that it was done on purpose, that for whatever reason, the Capitol felt it necessary to spew the blood and gore of a dozen loved ones upon the unfortunate friends and family that day. My mother never truly recovered, which is why she was not focused enough to realize that one of her patients would fly into a maddening rage and brutally murder her in front of her children. Luckily, Prim was only just coming of age then, old enough to know, but young enough to forget. I will _never_ forget…

Seeing Haymitch, the one man that was supposed to watch over us but disappeared two months in, makes my blood boil. I do not even think as I shove past Effie and Caesar, angry tears streaming down my face. His eyes widen before I draw back and punch the ever-loving _shit_ out of him. As he stumbles back into the wall, I grab the front of his pristinely-pressed blazer and slam his back into the wall. I can just barely hear Effie gasping in the background, sending Caesar to her desk for something or other. My entire attention becomes focused upon the drunken bastard in front of me…

"So this is where you have been hiding, huh! How lovely, Abernathy! Do you even know what Prim and I have been through?! Do you even care?! Give me one fucking reason why I should not rip your fucking throat out right now!" I roar, my emotions completely taking over. I know that I should be showing some restraint, but the image of Prim crying because she could not find 'Uncle Haymitch' refuses to allow me to…

"You ought to know, sweetheart, that I was no better suited to watch you two than that damn cat of yours!" he throws back. I laugh bitterly.

"And it never occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, you could have told someone else that you were fleeing?! I mean, you at least could have said something to Greasy Sae! Hell, I would have even taken perverted old Cray!" He simply looks away, too ashamed to actually meet my gaze.

A gunshot and a scream draw our attention.

"Effie!" we bark in unison. She giggles innocently while Caesar trembles slightly.

"Shit," she mutters lightly before lowering her arms, letting them hang limply on either side.

I let Haymitch drop to the floor before moving over to the rose-haired woman, taking the gun from her hand and placing it in my belt loop. I sigh as I feel Caesar wrap his arms around me again, whispering apologies softly into my ear. I can already tell that Caesar will be an integral part of my life here in the Capitol, as will Effie. I steel my resolve before gingerly extricating myself from the host's hold, patting him on his chest in thanks. He smiles sadly before wiping away my stray tears. I notice his makeup is running a bit…

"Caesar, please take Haymitch out of here. He and I will have a bit of a conversation later on. Katniss, come with me, please." I watch bitterly as Caesar grabs Haymitch by the arm and leads him out. I turn to find Effie moving towards a rather well-hidden pathway in the bookcase behind her desk. I jog to catch up to her.

As soon as I set foot into the corridor, I stop. An endless stretch of stained glass stands before me, calling me to walk these hallowed halls. Effie stands patiently as I walk slowly to the nearest pane, staring at the brightly-colored depictions. I have never been one for wonder and enchantment, but something about these vivid portraits calls out to me. My mother always commented on how I reminded her of days long gone, of a much darker era in Panem's history. As my fingers trace a crimson shard representing blood, I know immediately what I am gazing at…

"The Dark Days," I whisper quietly, letting my eyes rove the length of the hall. Effie is silent for a moment, probably gathering her thoughts.

"Not many people know that, actually. I must admit, given that you are a mere district citizen, I could not have guessed your knowledge on the subject," she states quietly.

"In school, we were told of the existence of that time, but never given any details. My father, however, he…he had an _extensive_ collection of texts given to him by his father from the days of yore. I have read them all many, many times, especially after…" I let my voice drift off here, not really wanting to get into that, at the moment. After seeing Haymitch, I cannot bear thinking of my parents right about now.

"I cannot apologize enough for what he did to you and your sister, Katniss, really. You are safe here now, you have to know that," she says, letting her pale hand rest gently on my shoulder. I cover it with my own…

"Thanks," I say quietly before stepping away from the glass and moving along. Effie's hand never leaves my shoulder.

"So, let us get you to your Prep Team, and then we will head off to the Training Center where you will be spending the next month or so training for and learning about the Hunger Games." I nod slowly, my eyes remaining locked upon the beautiful glass on my left. I have a feeling that I will spend many hours here in the near future, an anxious yet unsettling feeling…

"Why am I going to see this Prep Team?" I ask somewhat distantly. She laughs lightly at my tone.

"In order to live here in the Capitol, you will have to look the part! And after darling little Primrose gets better, so will she!" she pipes excitedly. I roll my eyes, already dreading the tortuous hours of preening and prepping that I am going to have to endure until this is all over…

Great.

∞K&F∞

"Oh, Effie, she is gorgeous!"

"Look at this hair, this skin, and these eyes! Beautiful!"

"Stunning, absolutely stunning! And very well kept, too!"

A deep growl threatens to rip from deep within my throat as the annoyingly chatty trio pokes and prods every inch of my robe-clad body. Effie is no better, though, boasting and giggling right along with them, inciting their continued praise and observance. I have been shorn, soaked, and slathered with shit for the last hour and a half. Back home, I always made sure to earn enough to keep Prim and I from looking like barbarians, but I have never in my life gone to this extent. I love my body, but have never offered any credence to that 'your body is a temple' bullshit…

I guess I will have to now.

I keep a tight smile plastered on my lips, not wanting them to see how much I abhor all of this. I fear that if they see it, they will only increase their level of annoyance tenfold. At that point, I will definitely stop giving a damn and start killing them all. Drawing in a sharp breath, I steel my nerves and remain quiet. After I win the Games, I will snatch up Prim and move to a quiet corner somewhere well hidden. I would love to simply move back to District Twelve, taking one of the homes in Victor's Village. Sadly, we would be no better off than we were before, only this time, in a bigger house with more money…

"I think it is customary to allow one to have breathing room, is it not?" All eyes shift to the owner of the calm, soothing voice of reason.

He is around medium height, dark-skinned, and dressed in a simple midnight blue suit with gold accents. Unlike the other three, he only wears gold eyeliner. He walks over to me, smiling apologetically before shooing off the others. He then begins to circle me, mentally taking note of every inch of my being. The huntress in me wants to grab the scissors to my left and start cleaving my way out, but I refrain. This man is not a beast, and I have no reason to fear harm as of yet. With Thread roaming around, I know that I am walking on borrowed time, but the rest of these people are of no threat so far…

I pray that that does not change.

"You are truly as gorgeous as they say, Ms. Everdeen. My name is Cinna, and I will be your stylist while you are here. A large part of the Games is getting sponsors, and a bulk of that comes from looking the part. I am here to make sure that you land as much aid as possible." I smile at him. We are going to have a strong partnership, Cinna and I.

"I appreciate it. Who knows, I may just keep you on after the Games," I comment offhandedly. We both snort at that.

"Oh? You planning on becoming a Career then, I take it." I roll my eyes while shaking my head.

The Careers are denizens of Districts One through Four, the luxury districts. Their people always volunteer for the Games, thirsting for the fame and glory that comes along with victory. Not only that, they often choose to compete again and again, only stopping once they are either far too old to participate or dead. It is rather ridiculous, in my honest opinion, but to each his or her own. I remember one year, and man in his _seventies_ competed. He was one of the last ones to die; he was from District One.

"No way in _Hell_. So, how does this stylist situation work?" I ask curiously. He chuckles.

"I will either send for you or come to your room each morning. Now, for the most part, you will be responsible for the more menial tasks. I will choose what you wear and what makeup will be applied for the day. I have heard from Effie that you are quite the wild heart, so do please _try_ to show some care for your looks. Your Prep Team will do all of the official prepping while I will come in and finish the rest." I nod, dread settling in comfortably.

"Will I have to go through all of this every morning?" I inquire bitterly. He shakes his head in reply.

"No. For the most part, you will not have to wear makeup since you will be primarily in training. Also, your clothing will be much simpler, very similar to what you had on today. I will only have to dress you extravagantly when you have events, meetings, or interviews. Since you have arrived so early, you will only have to be dressed two or three times."

We lapse into a comfortable silence, simply staring at one another. My eyes catch a few scars here and there along his face and neck. His skin is smooth and even otherwise, his gold-flecked green eyes shining brightly. He is beautiful in every sense of the word, something I never expected to ever say about any citizen of the Capitol. When he reaches his hand out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear, I learn that his skin is soft, although his fingers are somewhat roughened with small scars and callouses…

"So, what now?" I ask softly. He cocks his head to the side while offering me a gentle smile.

"Effie plans on taking you to the Training Center to get you all settled in, but I can promise you that she will arrange some type of meeting with the President before then. That is why I am going to dress you with a bit of…Capitol flare." I roll my eyes before sighing rather dramatically.

"Make it quick. If I have any time to doubt this, you will most _definitely_ regret it." He laughs heartily.

"I would not expect any less from you, Katniss, any less…"

∞K&F∞

I step hastily behind the retreating pink form, the seemingly tireless woman constantly chattering on about something or other. I am very fit, mind you, so to be out of breath trying to keep up with her is a feat never before seen. I am almost tempted to take off my high heel and throw it at her, but that would be rude. Also, I have actually come to care about her, regardless of how impossibly insufferable she is currently being. Drawing up the ends of my floor-length gown, I lightly jog after her to keep up.

Cinna dressed me in a deep chocolate halter-gown with crimson and gold accents, tightly curling my raven locks and letting them flow down my back. Matching makeup and headpiece complete the look, giving me a fiery yet commanding appeal. When he finally let me see myself in the mirror, I could do nothing but smile. Prim would be so proud of me, dressing all girly and whatnot. A frown mars my face, worry rearing its ugly head at the thought of my ailing sister. Effie promised me that she would be perfectly fine, but still…

Abruptly ending my sad internal reverie, I look up to find my escort nowhere in sight. Silently cursing myself, I turn and dart down the nearest hallway. All of the corridors look the same around this place, frustrating me. I walk briskly down various paths, peering into random doors as I journey up and down hallway after hallway. After what seems like an eternity, I stop, pinching the bridge of my nose to stop an oncoming headache. I lift my head, hoping to catch a whiff of her perfume, but come up empty-handed.

I turn to head off down yet another hall when something catches my eye.

Looking to my left, I notice the telltale reflection of water through a set of gilded double doors. Walking up to them, I push none-too gently. Irritated, I push a bit harder, thinking the doors stuck. There was not a single locked door on my journey here, so this is definitely puzzling, if not infuriating. My eyes roam the barriers slowly, looking for any lock…or sign of weakness. I smirk when I notice an almost imperceptible lock near the center of the right door. I pull one of the pins from my hair and easily pick the lock, grinning triumphantly as the door swings open.

I step inside, looking around curiously. The swimming pool encompasses almost the entirety of the room, with only a few benches jutting from along the walls on either side of the room. The ceiling is stained glass, just like the secret hallway leading Effie's office. This one depicts the ocean, perhaps during a storm as the waves are crashing rather angrily against some foreign shore. A lone figure stands in the center, a striking presence in the midst of tumultuous sea…

"There you are."

I whirl around, eyes darting quickly throughout the room. The acoustics in the room are horrible, causing the mysterious voice to reverberate dangerously. Even with my extremely sensitive hearing, I am not able to tell where the voice originates from. The feeling of a hand stroking my hair causes me to whirl around, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end when I only witness empty space. A deep laugh echoes around me, teasing and taunting. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot someone diving into the pristine blue below. When I turn to look, there is not even the slightest disturbance on the glassy surface.

I step back slowly, blood rushing through my veins as my heart pounds within my ears. My back stiffens as I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, a warm cheek pressing against my own. The smell of the sea wafts into my nostrils, pulling gently at something in the far reaches of my mind. I barely suppress a gasp as a large pair of hands begins to move slowly up my torso, stopping just below my breast before tugging me backwards sharply. I keep my eyes trained on the wall opposite me as my mind reels…

"I was beginning to think that you were going to stand me up yet again. Appointments are made so as to not be broken; they are not rules, after all," he says seductively as his lips tease my earlobe. For the first time in my life, I am rendered absolutely speechless and motionless.

It is not until his left hand begins to travel south do I come back to my senses.

My elbow is in his ribs quickly, freeing me from his grasp. I waste no time in kicking off a heel and throwing at his head…or where it should have been. Letting my instincts take hold, I quickly whirl around and toss the other across the room. It lodges itself in the wall, just barely missing my darting companion. I silently apologize to my beloved stylist before diving below in pursuit of my assailant. The water is unnaturally clear, every detail as clear as if on land. I slowly spin myself, my dress billowing out around me.

The feeling of a hand sliding up my thigh grabs my attention. Instead of turning, however, I reach behind me, grabbing ahold of thickly-muscled flesh. He whips around me effortlessly, large palms wrapping around my forearms. We move almost as if dancing, whirling in disconnected circles. I cut my eyes at him, but remain still. His unique, sea foam-hued irises peer determinedly…lustfully. He goes to pull me closer, but I swirl my body downwards, slipping easily from his grasp.

I dive deeper before curving upward abruptly, breaking the surface seconds later. I go to climb out, but slide back in as a hand grasps my ankle. I twist myself around a few times before attempting to safely 'beach' myself. I curse loudly as I spot a pair of golden feet. He effortlessly lifts me from the pool, tossing me unceremoniously onto the cool marble floor. All of the wind is knocked out of me at the unexpected impact. He drops to the floor fluidly, moving up my still form smoothly, almost serpent-like.

His face is just a few inches away from mine when everything goes black...

∞**K&F∞**

**Here are a few things to note in this chapter:**

**President Snow hides the truth of the Dark Days away from the general populace.**

**Cinna lives in the Capitol, but was born elsewhere.**

**He was not always a stylist, as his scars and callouses prove. This will be expanded upon later.**

**Haymitch abandoned Katniss and Prim for reasons to be revealed later.**

**He is an avid drinker. His alcoholism is due to his 'win' in the Coliseum.**

**Most Victors release their stylist and Prep Team after winning unless they are to participate again.**

**Tributes are responsible for garnering their own sponsors through socializing and whatnot.**

**Please review. Thanks! Special thanks goes out to Chrisinele-hime, CyrusBreeze, allwaswell489, griffindork93, katerinavalentine62601, springbreakers, Azrael's Darkest Secrets, and RisesFromtheAshes for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate it more than you guys know **


	3. Chapter 02

**Wild Heart**

**A/N: **In this chapter, we will learn the truth behind the attack on Katniss; we will also learn that it was not the first. Also, we will see the return of Prim, who is in the company of someone that will be of great importance rather soon. Pay close attention to the exchange in the beginning of the chapter; it tells a lot about things to come.

**Setting: **We will begin in Katniss' new quarters within the Training Center a few hours after her ordeal. The bulk of the chapter will take place between Katniss' and Finnick's quarters, with the ending being set in the Presidential Gardens.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 02**

_Take me back…_

(Effie's POV)

I take several deep, calming breaths to soothe my frayed nerves, weary from the day's events. The young lady currently in her bath has not spoken a single word…well…a single _kind_ word…since arriving in her new residence. My eyes slowly return to the pale young man before me, deeply-seated fear churning within widened eyes. I keep my expression neutral, intent on remaining poised and proper, just as a lady should. There is not a single soul in all of Panem that can say that they have ever witnessed Effie Trinket lose herself to unprofessionalism…

"Ms. Trinket, I…I can explain…" he begins, but I shake my head slowly, silencing him.

"I am sure that you can, dearest Seneca, but explanations will not be enough this time. Do you know what you could have cost us?" His pallor increases, along with the tension in the room.

Seneca Crane has been one of the most influential individuals in the history of the Games, creating a wide variety of deadly platforms and creations for the better part of the last century. As such, he has also been entrusted to maintain the 'honor and integrity' of the Capitol, protecting these 'values' with _utmost_ care. To see someone from outside of our walls penetrate so deeply our defenses is unheard of, and completely unacceptable. If I am honest, something deep within me knows that there was no way that he could have prevented Katniss from finding that place…

I offer him a look of pity.

"Effie, come on, you know me. You _know _I would never do anything to jeopardize our Capitol. I cannot seem to understand just how in the hell she found him. The maze is perfect; no one has ever made it through, not even President Snow!" I just stare at him calmly as an Avox saunters into the room, bringing us both delicate vials of violet liquid.

"I do know you, Mr. Crane, very well actually. Your work has always been impeccable, just as my own." He seems to relax at this, even smiling a little. I return the gesture, placing a delicate hand upon his knee.

The moment she disappeared, dread began to fill my entire being. Seconds later, my alarm would go off, confirming my fears. Every building within the Capitol is outfitted with a labyrinth of sorts, a singular area whose halls would shift unnoticeably to whoever walked them. Everyone who is anyone knows that there are countless 'closets' filled with 'skeletons' that we must keep in order to remain in control. Should anyone not privy to Capitol citizenry discover even _one _of our secrets, the results would be disastrous for parties involved. There has only ever been one successful breach, and it resulted in the destruction of an entire district.

A slow smile spreads across my face as he downs his drink.

"I am glad, Effie. I was beginning to think…" His abrupt stop is not unexpected, but definitely most welcome. I signal to towards the door…

"Dear Seneca, you should have learned to think less and do more. Do be careful not to spill the remains of his drink. Ms. Everdeen is about to make her entrance, and I would hate for her to see anything, lest you desire to share his fate." Fear mars their faces, the silent servants making quick yet efficient work of removing Mr. Crane's lifeless form…

I turn around just in time to see Katniss walk into the room, Prep Team following closely behind.

"Where did he go?" she asks curiously. I smile warmly.

"He decided it best to take leave. How are you feeling?" I ask softly. A frown forms on her beautiful features as she settles onto her perch by the window.

"As well as to be expected," she says, but I know that is not the end of it. Her clear grey eyes are focused directly on my blue ones, searching for something; what, I am not sure.

"Everything is alright now, okay? Do not worry yourself over it. Right now, we need to get you ready for tonight! You will be meeting with some of the sponsors and escorts, as well as a few of the other Tributes." I do not mention that they are Career Tributes, although I am more than certain that she knows that already.

"I was never supposed to be in that hallway, that much I am aware of. Something, though, something that I cannot explain led me there, Effie. And him, whoever he is, was, whatever, he is…who the hell is he?!" Her frustration is written all over her face, deepening the frown already marring her face. I move across the room quickly, wanting nothing more than to soothe her troubled soul.

I know that I cannot, however, which disturbs me deeply.

"Katniss, look, I…oh!" I peer down at the small golden bracelet hanging from my wrist. A small gasp escapes my lips as I take in the message etching itself into the glowing metal…

"Go," comes Cinna's quiet voice from the doorway. The grave look on his face sends me hurrying from the room without so much as a parting glance. I halt myself right outside the doorway, if only for the briefest of moments…

"Watch her," is all I say before disappearing down the hall.

∞K&F∞

(President Snow's POV)

The peculiar scent of blood and sea greets my nostrils as I enter the room, wafting from the nude, crumpled form tucked in the corner. My eyes soon come to rest upon the bare, broad shoulders of my most beloved acquisition. His brilliant bronze locks dance with light reflected by the many droplets held within. The tension is coursing through his body is obvious, his back straight and rigid. I remove the fur overlay from around my shoulders, handing it to my escort wordlessly. I take slow, measured steps alongside the pool, pleased to note the lack of 'disturbance', so to speak…

Everything looks and feels just as it should, body included.

Eventually, I come to stand by his side, staring off into the distance just as the young man seated beside me. His distinct aquamarine gaze is unfocused and unseeing, very much unlike him. I place a loving hand upon his shoulder, gently stroking the soft flesh beneath my fingertips. The change is a minute one, but a change nonetheless. He still does not speak, however, this bout of turmoil most foreign to him sealing his lips. I kneel down beside him, using my right hand to turn his face towards mine. I offer him a kind smile…

"Back in ancient times, they would tell stories of the beautiful men and women of the sea. These ethereal creatures were hybrids, muttations, if you will. Half human, half fish, they commanded the watery embrace of Mother Sea, swiftly eliminating any threat to her pristine existence. You remind me of them, my boy, the perfect combination of beauty, deadliness, and loyalty. Whatever is troubling your soul is of no consequence. Remove it from your mind and proceed unhindered." His eyes bear into mine intensely as he takes in my words…

"What do we know of this 'hindrance' currently? Someone who is able to breach all of our barriers is surely a danger to us all, do you not agree? I fear this girl the very serpent in the Garden, so to speak. As such, I wish to see her fate predetermined, if I may…" he offers smoothly, his gaze moving to rest across the room. A dark, foreboding feeling begins to trouble my heart notice his emotionless stare, his mind made...

From the moment that I first laid eyes upon him, I knew that Finnick Odair would be crucial to the Capitol's continued success and domination. It was simply supposed to be a tour of District Four, but after seeing him swimming amongst the waves with such power and elegance, it became an impromptu reaping. In hindsight, I could have honestly avoided murdering a third of the population, but I just could not afford to have anyone threatening my acquisition. The boy was unusually well-loved by his people, dangerously so, which is one of the many things that I both love and hate about him. Everyone loves him…

And they were all willing to _die _for him…

If there is one thing that I can count on, it is Mr. Odair's undying loyalty to me. I can see fearful contempt blooming with those oceanic depths. The people of District Four are known for their unnaturally intuitive nature, so I am most certain that he has already conceived quite the plan to eliminate this unforeseen threat to himself and his 'home'. Unfortunately, I cannot allow him to harm her. As a matter of fact, I do not intend on letting _anyone _harm her as of yet. Anyone that could effortlessly, albeit unknowingly, circumvent Capitol design is worth at least meeting, if only to dispose of shortly thereafter…

"Do not let this incident affect you so deeply, my boy. If there are any threats to our great homeland, I will eliminate them swiftly. Your doubts insult me," I quip indifferently. He smirks slightly.

"For that, I apologize. My concern is meant only to show my love and appreciation to you for granting me this life of endless luxury and…'pleasure'." I smile, reassured by the sincerity in his tone. I stand, staring down at him with pride.

"You have made me proud, Mr. Odair, and I hope you continue to do so. I will leave you to the rest of your day then," I say before turning to leave. His quiet voice halts my retreat.

"Thirteen," is all he says as he tosses a quick glance at the deceased young woman near the entrance. We share a meaningful look before he is gone, finding solace in a watery embrace. I frown, dark thoughts floating into my mind. And as if on cue, Effie Trinket bustles into the room, a worried look gracing her delicate features. A wide smile spreads across my face…

"Ms. Trinket, you are _just _the woman I need to see!"

∞K&F∞

(Cinna's POV)

The room is completely silent, its only occupants myself and my dearest Katniss. After Effie's abrupt departure, I dismissed the Prep Team so that I may have a bit of alone time with my charge. The moment that my associate Portia waltzed into the room, I knew that something had gone awry. There are very few things that go on in this place that I do not know about, and those few I eventually find out about through my associates. Everyone foolishly underestimate us stylists, thinking nothing of us except where fashion and faces are concerned. Their disregard is our blessing, though…

My green eyes rest upon the young girl seated across from me.

Her dress from earlier was absolutely ruined (which I will _definitely _seek compensation for), so I have instead chosen an emerald gown with silver embellishments that fits her divine silhouette much like a glove. Her hair is now pressed straight, forming a silky black curtain that falls to the middle of her back. If I am honest, I was very surprised to see her relatively unharmed, albeit more than a little pissed. According to her fashion-forward trio, she had to be restrained and all articles that could be used as weaponry removed from her room…

I can only imagine her reaction to _that_…

"It has been around two and a half hours, Cinna," she states distantly. A quick glance at my timepiece confirms her estimate, which is really not all that surprising. Katniss is truly a huntress at heart…

"Effie is fine, I promise. With the incident that occurred, there are protocols that she must follow, Katniss. You should not let this worry you." She nods slowly, but I can tell that her mind is running a million miles a minute. Katniss Everdeen is no fool, which makes it damn near impossible to pacify that mind of hers.

"You told her to go, Cinna, and it was not pleasant in any way, shape, or form. It was almost as if in warning of something. And to further agitate the situation, she makes a point of advising you to 'watch me'. I am no fool, stylist, and I suggest that you remember that," she snaps, eyes narrowed dangerously. I sigh.

"Katniss, look, I know you are no fool, which is exactly why this situation is so hard for me." She quirks an ebony eyebrow, but says nothing for a bit…

When she does speak, my blood runs cold.

"I was dead the moment I walked into that room, and there is nothing that can convince me otherwise. His eyes, they were not the eyes of a man, but the eyes of a beast. I have only ever looked into such an empty, soulless gaze one other time in my life, and that was…yeah. I managed to survive that one, too, but I faired much worse. My point is that my life was almost ended, yet I am once again forced to simply sit here and wait until everyone decides that it is permissible for me to be made privy of my almost-demise. That is bullshit, Cinna, and you know it."

An angry tear trails down her cheek just as she finishes, her hand quickly wiping it away in frustration. I want nothing more than to disclose everything that I know about her attack, but it simply cannot be done. To do so would place her in an unnatural amount of danger, one that just might prove too much even for her to handle. Instead, I avert my gaze, hoping that she understands and does not hate me come tomorrow. Something tells me that she does understand, and all will be perfectly fine before long…

Then again, it could be wishful thinking on my part.

A quiet knock at the door grasps my attention, the gentle rapping all-too familiar. A bittersweet smile forms upon my lips as she steps in, her small frame and kind face a most pleasant sight…that is, until you realize her true purpose. She steps in lightly, balancing on her toes as if ready to spring at any moment. She is known by many names, the most popular being 'Angel of Death'. It is not very flattering, but it is sadly a true testament to her purpose here. President Snow realized how truly dangerous she could be after witnessing her win her Games…

She _did _manage to outsmart and kill thirteen other Tributes, after all…

"What can I do for you, little Rue?" I ask curiously. She smiles kindly while directing her sharp gaze to the lovely young woman opposite me.

"_She_ can follow me," is all she says before turning as if to leave, patiently awaiting her newest follower. I turn to look at Katniss…

There are so many things that I want to say to her, to disclose in hopes that my one true desire sees fruition, but I refrain. There are a lot of things that must happen before she and I can speak openly, and this is one of them. I knew when I heard about what had transpired that she would find herself in the unfortunate company of President Snow; I was hoping, though, that it would wait until after I could sort things out. Poor Katniss is in the middle of a burgeoning war, and she has not even the slightest clue…

"This is far from over, stylist," she snaps bitterly before slipping elegantly from her perch and waltzing towards the door. She spares me only a quick glare before heading out…

Unlike any time before, I pray to whatever higher being that will listen that she returns…

∞K&F∞

(Katniss' POV)

Bright grey locks onto deep chocolate as we stare at one another. The silence is deafening, but neither of us is truly bothered to care in this moment. Slowly but surely, our hands gravitate toward one another, linking delicately in the middle. A slow smile spreads across her young face, dark eyes swimming with warmth. I pull her small frame to mine in a sudden embrace, exhaling a breath that I was not aware that I was even holding…

"You remind me so much of her," I whisper softly, sadness and bitterness evident in my voice. This has truly been the day from Hell.

"She said you would say that," she mumbles back, tightening her hold around my waist. I cannot help but smile down at her. It widens tremendously as she returns in kind…

"She is safe, Prim?" I ask quietly. She nods quickly.

"You will be reunited shortly," she chirps reassuringly. I sigh in relief.

"Rue. That is a darling name, especially for such a darling little girl," I say as I draw away from her. Our hands remain connected, however…

"You are much more beautiful than they said," she offers happily. We laugh quietly.

"Thank you, little birdy." We come to a stop as she whips her head up quickly to stare at me. The emotions playing across her face trouble me until she finally speaks…

"I would like it very much if you would call me that, please. None of my other nicknames are very kind…and my mother used to call me that when I was really little." I nod, squeezing her hand gently.

"Of course, little bit. Why are your other nicknames so unkind?" I ask. She looks away suddenly…

"Because of what I do. You see, Katniss, I am President Snow's messenger, and trust me, his messages are never good. People fear me, although I have no control over what is to be…delivered, you know? I guess I can see where everyone is coming from, though, especially when most of the time, the people that I visit and/or retrieve end up dead."

I kneel down, gently grabbing her soft little cheeks between my fingers and turning her head to face me. Leaning forward slightly, I place a gentle kiss to her forehead before smiling kindly. It is never really _any_ of our own decisions as far as President Snow is concerned. From the Hunger Games to just everyday life, his reign is solid and absolute. To challenge his authority is death, and not just towards yourself. He is the kind of man who realizes that to truly quell a threat, you must eliminate _all _possible sources, even those yet untapped.

"You are only the messenger, and I would never think of blaming you or even _allowing _anyone to do such a thing! You are safe with me, Rue, I promise you that." She throws her arms around me, sighing contentedly…

"That is why I trust you, Katniss. Just know that whatever happens, you can call out to me, and I will be there. Think of me as your little Mockingjay…" she whispers into my ear before pulling back to look at me. Something in her eyes tells me that there is quite a bit of meaning to that statement…

"Is something going to happen?" I ask quietly. She nods almost imperceptibly.

"More than you have ever wanted or desired. Remember my words, though, Katniss, and all will not be for naught…" We stare at each other for the briefest of moments before I stand so that we may continue our journey.

It does not take us long to reach our destination. As my eyes take in the large set of ornate doors, Rue hums a beautiful, four-note melody. My eyes widen as the doors click rather loudly before opening. She smirks up at me before stepping into the room before us. Shaking my head slowly, I follow closely behind. The room is actually a large private garden, reminiscent of the ancient Garden of Eden in my father's texts. All of the sounds and scents swirl about me, tantalizing my senses like never before. I am drawn from my reverie at Rue's childish giggle…

"Come, let us hurry. We do _not _want to be late…" I nod quickly before following closely behind her.

We walk together through the many groves of various trees, brilliantly colored fruits hanging for all to see. Something about them tugs at my consciousness, urging me to hide amongst the weighted vines. It takes every ounce of self-control to not give in, the unnatural want determined in its unyielding resolve. I have no need to become the proverbial snake that leads Eve into the trees. Squaring my shoulders, I press forward, falling into step with Rue. She looks at me oddly at first, but does not question me. When we finally breach the line of trees, the sight before me stops me dead in my tracks…

"Prim!"

∞**K&F∞**

**Things are picking up, and will begin to do so with earnest in the next few chapters. Here are a few things to take note of:**

**Snow has a great interest in Greek and Roman cultures, shown by his Coliseums.**

**Rue is thirteen, and won her Games only a year ago.**

**Her Games were combative in nature.**

**Katniss' previous attacker was someone very close to her, and it hurt her tremendously.**

**Review, please. I would definitely prefer knowing rather than guessing everyone's reactions **** To all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed, I thank you immensely. It really means a lot to me. Special thanks to smileyjessxx, Icy Arrows, Squishie-Pillows, and alainwonderland, as well as my two Guest reviewers! **


	4. Chapter 03

**Wild Heart**

**A/N: **In this chapter, we see the official meeting between Katniss and President Snow. As I mentioned in the last chapter, watch for Prim's companion. This time, however, I am not talking about Rue. Also, we get to learn a bit about Finnick's personality, as well as learning of his unknowing connection to Katniss…

**Setting: **We begin in the Presidential Gardens exactly where the last chapter left off. However, we will subsequently jump three days into the future within the walls of a Coliseum. The chapter will end there.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 03**

_Nobody can tame you…_

(Katniss' POV)

"Katniss!"

In this moment, my entire world is complete again. For once, I do not mourn the loss of our parents, nor do I wait anxiously for the next misfortune to occur. No. In this moment, I simply relish in the feeling of my darling sister happy and healthy within my embrace. Her small hands clutch desperately at the evergreen material of my gown, her tearful babble ghosting against my chest. I distantly feel tiny little Rue's palm against my arm, but all that I can think about is how happy I am to have my wonderful little Prim back in my arms…

"I missed you _so _much," she whispers as she presses her forehead against mine. I smile lovingly.

"I do not need to tell you just how much _I _missed _you_, do I, little duck?" I ask playfully. She giggles happily whilst wiping away her tears. I kiss her forehead before returning to my feet. My sharp eyes come to rest upon the man waiting patiently, seated just a few feet from the three of us…

"Welcome, Ms. Everdeen. It is _such _a pleasure to finally meet you," he says 'warmly'. However, I can honestly say that I have felt more warmth from an arctic wind…

"The pleasure is mine, sir. I apologize for not speaking to you upon coming into your presence; it is highly impolite to not address someone, especially a man of such high regard." A snowy eyebrow rises at my words, surprise evident upon his serpentine face. He is _definitely_ a citizen of the Capitol, if his unnaturally formed lips are any indication…

"Well, I was most definitely _not _expecting such a well-spoken young woman. Please, take a seat. Young Rue, you may entertain sweet little Primrose while the two of us speak. Ms. Mason will be watching the two of them, so do not worry, Ms. Everdeen. I have heard of your rather…_protective _nature where your sister is concerned." I smile pleasantly, fighting off the urge to bury a knife in his throat. What? Do you honestly think I would go _anywhere _in this place unarmed?

My eyes shift from the man in front of me to lock upon the young woman standing off to the left. From the fiery look within her deep chocolate eyes, she is one to not be taken lightly. A sweeping brown dress of several layers cascades down her slight frame, her short brown hair pinned up in a delicate bun. The top of the dress is very reminiscent of the Grecian togas of yore, her back and arms exposed. A smirk forms upon my lips as I notice the many scars going up and down her arms, the markings of a warrior. Noticing my smirk, she offers one of her own.

"Do not worry, Twelve redux, I will make sure that your sister is well taken care of. Besides, I do not need _him _any more pissed at me," she quips brightly before whirling around and sauntering off…

Yes, I like her already.

Once the three of them are out of sight, I return my gaze to President Snow. He is dressed in an evergreen suit that matches mine perfectly, his snow white locks reflecting the silver accents along his blazer. A single white rose is pinned to the front, his trademark accessory. He is a small man, Snow, but his presence is what makes him seem larger than life. Seeing him in person, I can more than believe that he has survived the worst that life has had to offer. I can also believe that he can be solely responsible for the deaths of countless unfortunate souls.

"So, Ms. Everdeen, I hear that you are here to volunteer for our lovely Hunger Games. What spurs this desire, if I may?" I lean back into my seat, crossing my legs before staring directly into his eyes.

"The very child that plays amongst your trees," I state firmly. He is no fool, though; he can hear the underlying meaning to my words. Pain, loss, truth, retribution, all is borne from the anguish of living life outside of these mighty walls. It is not Hell out there, but it is pretty damn close, regardless of the 'ever-promising conditions' spoken of by the Capitol.

"I see. Ms. Everdeen, let us make a pact this day. From this point forward, we shall speak openly and honestly with one another. I will never lie to you, as you will refrain from doing so as well. Do you agree to those terms?" I nod almost immediately.

"Agreed," I bite cruelly. We level one another with open apprehension, sizing the other up as beasts vying for supremacy…

"How did you find your way to him?"

"How many have died at his hands?"

"What makes you think that I will not kill you here and now?"

"What made you kill my parents?"

"Silence," he commands angrily, his hands clenched in rage. I can feel the red-hot tears of my own rage cascading down my cheeks, my nails digging into the thick wood beneath my fingertips.

The air between the two of us is thick, weighted with the tension of two domineering souls. I can almost _feel _his desire to have me killed, his usually calm demeanor fallen to the wayside in our moment of truth. To be honest, though, I know that he will not follow through with his instincts, as I did not before. He and I are one and the same, two dangerous individuals capable of doing unspeakable harm to anyone that dares to cross our paths. Rather than finish it now, though, he will wait, biding his time until he can reap the maximum benefits of my demise…

Too bad two can play that game.

"Well, I must say, you are truly a decent adversary. I am sure that this will be the first of _many _meetings, Ms. Everdeen," he says darkly. I smirk.

"Katniss. Call me Katniss," I toss evenly. He nods, quirking an eyebrow.

"Coriolanus." I cock my head to the side.

"Just like in the old Roman texts," I whisper curiously. He frowns deeply, but before he can ask any questions, Haymitch walks into the clearing…

"To what do I owe this interruption?" Snow asks exhaustedly. For once, we see eye-to-eye on something…

"You have another visitor…both of you…" At this, we share a quick glance, frowns marring both of our faces. If I did not hate the man so, I would question whether _he_ was my father…

"Very well. Katniss, my dear, this is _far _from over," he says before standing quickly and stalking off into the woods. I shrug before standing and heading off in the direction that Prim and the others went earlier…

"Hey, sweetheart," Haymitch calls to my retreating form. I look over my shoulder uninterestedly…

"What in the hell do you want, Abernathy?" I snap. He simply smirks, propping up against the nearest tree.

"Did you not hear me just a minute ago? Something about visitation and whatnot!" I laugh despite my current loathing of the man. This is just like old times…

"There is no damn visitor," I toss before strutting off. His laughter echoes behind me.

Yep, just like old times…

∞K&F∞

(President Snow's POV)

"_What made you kill my parents?"_

It has been at least two hours since our meeting, but her words continue to haunt me. My eyes move upwards, staring distantly at the beautifully crafted ceiling above. My feet skim the surface of the water as they shift back and forth, just barely disturbing the glassy surface. My young protégé sits lays beside me, eyes trained on the wall opposite our position. Neither of us says a word, each caught up within the web of his thoughts. Ironically, both of our minds lay upon one young woman in particular, the current bane of my existence…

"Katniss. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. She is equally as stunning as she is stubborn. You were right, Finnick, she is definitely the serpentine seductress. I almost bit the apple tonight, my boy, almost bit the apple…" He says nothing, but I can feel his aquatic gaze burning into the side of my face.

From the moment she stepped from within the grove, I knew that she was trouble. Never in all of my years have I seen someone so beautiful, even able to stand in comparison with the young man beside me. Her beauty, though, is not only physical, but spiritual as well. When she walked past me, I could feel an energy off of her that made me want to be closer to her, to know more about her. She is a very dangerous young woman, and I will see to it that she meets her end. She is far too similar to myself for my liking, but then again…

"You seem quite smitten with her," comes Mr. Odair's sultry voice. I look down into the mirth-filled irises of my young companion…

"Do I?" I ask with mock uncertainty. He chuckles lightly before laying a cool hand on my forearm…

"Oh yes, very much like a young schoolgirl with her first crush!" We laugh wholeheartedly for a bit before settling into a companionable silence…

"_What made you kill my parents?"_

"Why did you? Kill her parents, I mean," he asks softly. My eyes drop to the cool marble floor beneath as a frown forms…

"I honestly cannot remember," I mutter in mild frustration.

District Twelve has always been a place of little consequence, only remaining intact due to its endless supply of fossil fuels. And until the few hours prior to now, I had no knowledge of Katniss Everdeen's troubling existence. I close my eyes for a moment, clawing desperately at the far reaches in the back of my mind for any evidence as to what provoked any purposeful killings there in that unfortunate hellhole. I sigh rather dramatically as I return to the present empty-handed. Something is gnawing at the edge of my consciousness, but it will have to reveal itself in its own time, I suppose…

"Some things are best left forgotten, although I wonder if you have truly forgotten…or have you blocked something integral in order to protect yourself…or her." I look at him for a moment, truly taking in the entirety of Finnick Odair for the first time…

"I can truly see exactly why I reaped you, son," is all that I can say before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He smiles softly as I stand to retire for the evening.

"Goodnight, young Finnick," I offer gently. He stares blankly for a moment before he replies…

"Remember, Coriolanus Snow, that there is often truth hidden in dreams. You would be wise not to forget what haunts you this night." I can only nod slowly in response…

"_What made you kill my parents?"_

∞K&F∞

(Finnick's POV)

My eyes remain closed, the world around me nonexistent. My mind is completely devoid of thought, my heart of feeling. A calm wind sweeps across the sandy expanse, releasing a snakelike hiss as it draws closer. The air is hot and humid, sweat dripping down my golden brow. Coriolanus has always favored the more tropically-themed arenas for whatever reason, this particular one a favorite of his as well as mine. After all, this just so happens to be the very Coliseum that saw me win my first and only victory. After winning, I was taken to begin my…'other' profession.

"Thinking of competing again?" I chuckle deep within my chest at the sound of his voice. I turn just as he steps right inside my personal space. I shrug at the intrusion.

"Not in the least. You are wearing far too many clothes, by the way, Peeta dearest!" I chirp brightly. He snickers, shoving my shoulder playfully.

"Says the man wearing only underwear," he snarks. I roll my eyes.

"They are shorts, Mellark, not underwear. I simply prefer things…tight, which I am quite sure that you remember." It is his turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Seriously, though, why are you here?" he asks softly. The kindness and tenderness of his tone pulls none-too gently at my heartstrings, something that only he can do…

"Do you remember when we first met, Peeta? You were so young, so afraid of everything around you. Even so, you kept up the image of the bashful youth with quick wit and an endearing heart. I was furious with Snow for reaping you, let alone attempting to bring you into the 'fold', so to speak. I have forgiven him, though, having become endlessly thankful for your constant companionship. I love you, Peeta, you know that, right?" I sigh sorrowfully when I feel his arms wrap around me from behind, his warm chest pressed against my back. My hands lock around his.

Peeta is another one of the rare Tributes from District Twelve, just as Haymitch Abernathy before him. Unlike his predecessor, however, Peeta is not a drunken asshole. He is the exact opposite, actually. Most Tributes are reaped from the general pool for tournament purposes only, their future presence in the Capitol (should they win, mind you) nothing more than fuel for the fire that drives Coriolanus. There are a select few, such as myself, that the President himself decides should be reaped. He then either retrieves the person himself, or he has the pool rigged. With Snow, there is _no_ room for uncertainty.

He had spotted Peeta on camera one afternoon, the young man helping his family deliver cakes to the Mayor's estate. And yes, the President _does _have cameras setup all _over _Panem so that he may watch and reap as he pleases. His rule is absolute, and he is more than capable of maintaining the endless truth to that statement. I have obviously seen more than most, so I can personally attest to the great lengths that he will go to protect his beloved homeland. Manipulating the reaping is but a small example of that.

I had just begun to settle into my new lifestyle as when I was summoned to the Presidential chambers. There were few occasions that required my presence there, so I knew that it had to have been something important. I will never forget the look on poor Peeta's face when I walked in, a horrible mixture of anguish and rage. He kept his cool, though, something that I could not honestly claim. Our beloved President wanted to make him another me, another sexualized sociopath whose very soul will remain forever tainted. I did not want that for him.

Most people are not aware of certain aspects of Coriolanus' persona, such as his penchant for sexual perversion. Evil can transfer itself onto any aspect of one's life that it chooses, even sex. Good ole President Snow is the epitome of evil, so it stands to reason he would be the type to get off watching two young souls suffer. At that point, I had bedded quite a few men and women, all of which who met watery ends. Peeta, though, he was just _so _fucking pure and innocent that I…I just could not bring myself to desire him in such a manner. Still…

What Snow wants, Snow gets.

He was clad in only a pair of pale blue briefs, his skin sprinkled with golden glitter. Snow has always had a great respect for ancient design, Peeta's overall look that of a beautiful young god. His blonde locks were swept around his head, forming a beautiful glowing halo. He had been cleaned and perfumed to oblivion, yet the telltale scents of coal and bread refused to be completely suppressed. In all honesty, I could see why Snow wanted him. His beauty stopped my very heart for a moment. If he could be taught to harness his presence and use it as a weapon, he could be just a deadly as I…

Alas, it was never to be…

"_What is your name?" I ask as I approach him. He looks me dead in my eyes as he speaks._

"_Peeta. Peeta Mellark." His eyes swim with unshed tears, his body trembling with barely concealed rage._

"_You know what I am about to do?" I ask softly, my right hand gently stroking the side of his face. He nods slowly, jaw clenching tightly. I cannot stop myself as I lean in to kiss the side of his mouth tenderly…_

_A single tear falls, shattering my heart into millions of pieces._

"_Alright boys, let us begin. Finnick, show Mr. Mellark what I expect of him. And please, gentlemen, try and put on a good show?" I nod numbly as I step in close, pulling Peeta's face to mine._

"_Finnick?" he whispers so softly that only I can hear. I move my eyes to his._

"_Yes?" I ask just as softly. Another tear falls as he speaks again…_

_From the look in his eyes, I know that I will never forget this moment for as long as I shall live._

"_What you are about to take from me, return to her should she ever share this same fate," he begs sadly as his finger ghosts down the side of my arm…_

"Peeta," I call suddenly, a sense of urgency washing over my entire body. I feel him frown against my bare skin.

"What is it?" he asks curiously.

"That night, when we…what did you spell out on my arm? To whom was I to return your innocence?" He unwraps himself from around me, moving instead to stare into my eyes. The emotion swirling within those cerulean irises frightens me.

"The one person I promised to always be strong for, the very person that I saw that night when I first looked at you." As he places his hand on my arm, my mind goes back to that night…

_I press a chaste kiss to his lips before slowly moving down his body, his briefs following shortly thereafter. His body is solid, broad and strongly built from years of hard labor. His fair features point to his family's merchant status, the bread scent pointing to that of a baker's son. Unsurprisingly, his member is flaccid, his nerves keeping his bloodflow centered around his pounding heart. I spin him around then, shoving him face-first upon the soft surface of Snow's bed. The tension riddling his form is obvious, each touch seeming as if it might shatter him like glass._

_I can feel Coriolanus' eyes upon us, watching every minute of our tryst. Looking at the young man sprawled before me, and I know exactly what I must do. I slide up his body to hover over him, aligning myself with his entrance. I press my face into the back of his neck, mouthing an apology and instructions to remain as he is. I smile in relief as he nods imperceptibly. Pressing another chaste kiss to his neck, I slide into him without any warning. He bites his lip to suppress the scream that I know must be tearing at his throat. I may be a bit of a monster to most, but I do have a heart for those who do not deserve the shit dumped upon them by the voyeur across the room._

_I fuck him with abandon, mercilessly drilling into his ass. His hands are snow white as he grips the sheets, his nails leaving little tears as I move inside of him. I glance emotionlessly at Snow, pleased to see the disapproving look in his empty eyes. He will allow me to finish, but will send the boy to the Training Center to begin preparing for the upcoming Hunger Games. I will assure his victory in penance, just as I will watch over him as he sleeps tonight…and the following nights up until the Games. A sigh of relief escapes my lips as I feel my orgasm beginning._

_As I am spilling my seed inside of him, he suddenly reaches back, laying his hand upon my chest. His finger moves across the sweat-slick expanse quickly, spelling out the same thing over and over and over again. As I still my movements, my mind runs over the sensation continuously. He is openly weeping beneath me, pleading with me not to forget my promise. Snow curses softly before walking out of the room, his evening ruined. I withdraw from within him, pulling him up and pressing him against my chest. I hold him until they come to escort him away…_

"K-A-T-N-I-S-S," I whisper softly as his finger moves just as it did many, many moons ago. My eyes widen as I realize exactly what I just spelled out…

"_Katniss. Her name is Katniss Everdeen."_

"Finnick, what is it? Are you okay? Finnick!" My entire body grows cold as realization dawns upon me. It cannot be…it seriously cannot be…

"Your friend, the one person who you love more than life itself, her name is Katniss," I whisper distantly. He nods slowly as I step away from him…

"Yes. Why are you freaking out like this? You are the last person I ever expected to see like this, the _last _person. Her name should be of absolutely no importance to you…unless…unless she is here…" The distraught look that mars his beautiful face rips my heart in two. Not only is she here, but I almost raped and killed her, not to mention that I…

Three days ago, I planted the idea in Snow's head to kill her.

Without a second glance, I whirl around and tear into the foliage behind us. I ignore Peeta's anguished calls as I race towards the exit. I can only think of one thing: reaching Effie Trinket and finding out exactly where Katniss is. I am not sure of my plan after that, but I must at least find her. I owe Peeta that much. As I round a particularly sharp bend, I crash unceremoniously into someone. We both fall over into the pond beside us. When my eyes finally come back into focus, I both want to curse and cry at the same time…

"You!" we cry in unison.

∞**K&F∞**

**Review, please. The story is about to progress rather quickly, so any feedback would be appreciated. Here are a few things to note about this chapter:**

**Not all Tributes are young, depending on the pool at the time.**

**Effie is always the one who draws the names, but Snow has control over the process.**

**She is kept in the dark when he decides to change the pool.**

**Peeta was a virgin at the time he and Finnick had sex.**

**Finnick's sexual preferences are completely disregarded, Snow deciding who he is to bed.**

**Most of the Coliseums are destroyed after they are used, with a few exceptions.**

**The next few chapters will introduce different characters, each with a fair amount of importance, so keep track of their interactions with Katniss, Finnick, **_**and **_**Prim. Thanks to alainwonderland, Sarasva, and hollyandvine for following, as well as to my faithful reviewers. And nimthriel, I love you to pieces, lovebug!**


	5. Chapter 04

**Wild Heart**

**A/N: **We will see the explosive meeting of Katniss and Finnick here, as well as seeing a flashback of her first attack. Her attacker just may surprise you. Also, Cinna receives a visit from someone unexpected, and we will finally learn a bit about his past as well.

**Setting: **We will pick up within the Coliseum, but will move to the Train Station. The chapter will end in Cinna's room.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 04**

_Those barefoot summer nights…_

(Katniss' POV)

_It is a most bitter cold, the thick blanket of snow biting viciously into my skin. I cannot think, I cannot move. Pain is all that I know in this moment, the sharpness of it coursing through my veins. My head has long since rolled to the side, angry tears rolling tirelessly down the center of my face. Blood is everywhere, the formerly pristine carpet now stained crimson with the steady flow of my life. Although blurry, I can just make out his still form, back pressed against the nearest tree as his hand covers a gaping wound to his midsection._

_If I am going to die this day, so is he._

_I close my eyes, both to will away the pain and to make sense of what is going on. It all happened so fast, so unexpectedly. He is supposed to be the one that I can trust, my rock to help me weather this endless storm of loss that is my life. Instead, he has become the scion who wishes to harken my death. The flow of tears increases exponentially as a much deeper, more terrible pain sears my insides. My nails dig into the frigid snow as my body contorts with anguish, mournful sobs erupting from my throat. His eyes have never left me until now, his shame shifting his gaze._

_Gale, the man that I love…loved…_

"_Catnip…look at me…please…" I refuse, choosing instead to stare with empty eyes into the forest beyond._

"_You have to…fuck…you have to…understand that I…I only did this to protect you…" My eyes move to lock gazes with my former lover._

"_From what…" I manage bitterly. He looks me dead in my eyes as he speaks. I know then that I will someday understand, but I will both love and hate him in equal measure…_

"_You."_

I am pulled from the depths by a pair of strong, steady hands firmly gripping my shoulders. I lock my knees to prevent me from falling forward, my mind reeling as my senses reach out to grasp and protect. At the telltale whiff of the sea, I close my eyes and let my instincts do their job. He does not expect the swift blow to his jaw, nor does he recover in time to deflect the whirling kick that follows. As I open my eyes, I settle into a defensive stance, my body prepared for anything and everything. His ocean-hued eyes are alight with the flames of rage…

He moves as if to grab ahold of me, but I dodge the motion effortlessly. Reaching back upon my jean-clad calf, I swiftly remove a hidden throwing knife, letting the weapon fly. He stumbles back as if struck, but I am no idiot. I quickly turn around and leap for the branch nearest me, pulling myself free of the water that is his preferred domain. As soon as my feet find secure purchase, I reach for the next perch. I am on my fourth branch when I finally look down. I roll my eyes as I notice him standing there, staring at me irritably with my knife dangling from his index finger.

"You would be wise to return to the earth, Everdeen," he commands smoothly. I just stare at him blankly.

"You would be wise to stay away from me," I bite angrily. He shakes his head in dismay.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You are a fool."

"You are a murderer."

"You know nothing about me."

"Your eyes tell me all I need to know."

"What do they say?"

"Stay away from me."

We both grow quiet then, staring intensely at one another. The sunlight catches the many droplets in his bronze hair, reflecting brilliantly just as his aquamarine irises. I take in his stance, absorbing the air that swirls about him. Unlike our first meeting, he seems to have no malicious intent. Oddly, I feel an almost apologetic air about him, a desire to make things right. I want to trust him, but I have been lied to before by the one dearest to my heart. I learned that day that no man (or woman, really, but that is not the point) can be trusted, even when he reeks with sincerity…

I descend two levels, still refusing to take to the ground as of yet. He slowly makes his way closer to the base of my tree, his eyes never once leaving mine. He is tall and muscular, his golden skin a distraction from the dangerous swell of strength. He is built strong enough to crush any man or woman with little effort, but lithe enough to spirit himself wherever he desires. For the first time in my young life, I honestly feel as if I have found an equal, someone who could actually pose even the slightest threat. It is both refreshing and irritating…

"I honestly thought you were someone else, Katniss. I may be a murderer, as you say, but I am not a killer. You have to believe that," he offers calmly. I sigh before nodding, sliding down to settle in front of him. I growl as he steps into my personal space…

"Watch it," I snap. He chuckles lightly.

"You will learn that personal space is of no importance here in the Capitol." I shake my head. This is definitely going to be a time most trying…

He moves to place his hand on my arm, but I quickly rebuff his advance. He tries again and again, and each time, I deflect his grasp. After the tenth try, I realize that this is nothing but a game to him. I punch him in the balls, halting his rather personal form of entertainment. He glares at me, but there is no real feeling behind the action. Once he returns to a standing position, he looks down at me with calm regard. I can see the wheels turning in his head, his next move being decided. There is something that he wants to say to me, but he does not know how to say it. That troubles me.

"What is going through that mind of yours...?" I realize that I have yet to learn his name.

"Finnick, Finnick Odair. I…who hurt you, dear Katniss? Someone damaged you in ways that are seemingly irreparable, yet from the ashes rose a Phoenix of impossible strength." He steps even closer now, but I refrain from knocking him senseless. He is not challenging in any way, but curious, almost childishly so…

"Do you remember what happened after I threw you to the floor?" he asks softly, leaning dangerously close. I frown as I realize that I actually do _not _remember…

"No," I mumble distantly. He presses his forehead to mine as his finger tilts my chin upwards. To any onlooker, it would seem as if we were about to kiss, but I can feel that that is definitely _not _his intent.

"You…" he begins, but something stops him. I go to question his silence, but then I notice it as well…

We quickly separate from one another, turning to look this way and that. The area has suddenly gone silent, the sun seemingly dimming into nonexistence. Slowly, a chill seeps into the area, the all-too familiar cold rolling over my bare arms. I curse softly before reaching into my boot and removing a small wooden bundle. I quickly release the twine around it, letting the weapon unfold. Strapped to the back of my other boot is a small quiver of arrows. I glance at Finnick, who is chuckling incredulously, disbelieving my need to always remain armed.

"You truly are formidable," he mutters wondrously. I smirk.

"So it seems…duck!" I bark as I notch an arrow and aim behind him. Before I can release it, though, a voice calls out from within the foliage…

I swear my heart stops beating entirely…

"Finnick! Finnick! Where the hell are…you…Katniss?" he ends in a whisper. I say nothing as I run, throwing myself into his arms with abandon.

"Peeta!" I shriek as I burying my face in the side of his neck. His strong arms encase me in his warmth.

"Oh Katniss, God have I missed you! I just…" I smile as I step back a bit to take in my childhood friend.

"You have not changed one bit, kid," I mumble warmly. He chuckles while stroking the side of my face.

"Me? _You_ are the one who is still the most beautiful person in all of the land," he says playfully. I punch his arm lightly before reaching up to wipe away his tears.

"Shut it, Mellark. I can only guess that you felt what I felt, which is what brought you running after tall, dark, and sociopathic over here," I ask snarkily. He just shakes his head before replying.

"Yeah, but I do not understand why. There is only one other person here from District Twelve, and that is Haymitch," he says, but I know otherwise. I turn to Finnick.

"Does everything still function here?" I ask quickly. He frowns, nodding slowly.

"Yes, yes it does. Usually, Coriolanus has them decommissioned whenever he chooses to keep them. This one is one of his favorites, though, so he keeps it intact as if to keep the memory alive." I curse under my breath.

"Who would activate it and why?" Peeta asks. I laugh bitterly.

"Romulus Thread. He followed me here. You were gone by the time that he replaced Old Cray, but he instituted a reign of terror the likes never before seen in the history of our district. He wants me dead, so it only makes sense that he would spot me coming here and use it to his advantage." I roll my eyes in irritation. His ass is as good as dead when I see him next…

"How _did _you get here, though?" Finnick asks suddenly, his frown deepening. The look sends tremors of unease through my body.

"I was directed here by an Avox. She had a directive that said I was to come here to meet someone for training." Finnick and Peeta share a look…

"What did she look like?" Peeta asks. I look at him worriedly.

"Curly red hair and a foxlike face. I called her Foxface, although I have a feeling that she did not like it…" Both males curse rather loudly.

"She was not an Avox, Everdeen. I should have killed her a long time ago. We need to go!" Finnick barks. I go to step forward, but a sound halts my retreat. I whip around, shoving my hand against Peeta's chest…

"Katniss, we have to go! Come on…what?" I toss him a look that shuts him right up. I slowly draw my bow, notching an arrow. I hear Finnick moving behind me, but keep my eyes locked behind Peeta.

"Whatever you do, do not move, Mellark," he says slowly from my left. Clouds roll in as a light snow begins to fall. I glance over at Finnick briefly…

"This is District Twelve at its finest," I mutter quietly. He nods, frowning deeply…

"He wants to have the advantage here," he states bitterly. I chuckle darkly.

"Well, we will have to show him that he has no advantage here," I state matter-of-factly. He smiles winningly. I return my gaze back to the shadow looming behind Peeta…

"What is it?" he asks quietly.

"Wolf mutt," I whisper softly.

Making sure that my aim is perfect, I let my first arrow fly. The beast drops instantly, my arrow piercing it right between the eyes. The sound of many others resounds around us as the blanket of snow thickens around our feet. Finnick quickly rushes to Peeta's side, passing him my knife from earlier to defend himself. I hang back, notching yet another arrow in preparation of the oncoming wave of beasts. We all share a quick look, smiling daringly at one another. This is going to be a long battle, but one that we can definitely win…

"Alright boys, let us begin…"

∞K&F∞

(President Coin's POV)

I step off onto the platform, eyes sweeping the crowd swiftly. The station is bustling with activity, none of which interests me in the least bit. A quick glance to my left reveals the presence of my sole objective, my beloved informant and confidante, Cinna. He stands off to himself, wrapped in a warm brown overcoat and beanie. Being from District Thirteen, the bitter chill of this horrible place is miserable to the both of us. I cannot _ever_ thank him enough for the many years that he has spent here at my request, watching and reporting tirelessly in these awful conditions…

"It always warms my frigid heart to see you, Cinna. Please tell me that you are well," I say warmly as we embrace. He snorts humorlessly.

"As well as can be expected, Alma. Come, let me get you inside where we can talk comfortably…freely." I nod quickly as we move towards the awaiting transport.

The ride is comfortably silent, as per usual when we are in one another's company. Cinna is a born native of District Thirteen to a dear friend of mine and her husband. After the unfortunate bombing of our great homeland, I took the then-orphaned child as my own. I raised him to hate the Capitol and Snow, molding him into the great asset that he is. I glance down at the many scars covering his hands. He trained long and hard, fighting and sometimes killing for his survival. The fools here do not appreciate the stylists and Prep Teams here, nor do they suspect how dangerous every one of them really is…

All of them are either born or adopted natives of District Thirteen.

As the car comes to a stop, I mentally prepare myself for the evening ahead. I will spend the better part of my day with Cinna, learning of any important changes that may affect the wonderful plans that I have for this place. Afterwards, I will retire rather bitterly to the Presidential chambers. You know, my mother always told me that wedded bliss was nothing more than a fool's fantasy. It took me to enter into the unfortunate union with Coriolanus Snow to realize exactly what she meant. Sure, it was a political (as well as vengeful) move on my part, but it has not been a pleasant decision.

I may be a manipulative bitch, but he is an evil asshole of the _worst _kind…

"Here we are," he says calmly. I was so wrapped up within my own thoughts that I did not notice we had arrived…

"Thank you," I say as I step inside. I head directly to the lounge where a glass of wine awaits. I toss him a gracious smile as I notice the fireplace going…

"I know you well, Alma, so I took the necessary precautions. Let me get comfortable, and then we shall talk," he says as he moves about. I shrug indifferently; a woman with her wine is a happy woman.

Kicking off my heels, I lean back and relax. Back home, there is never really any time to partake in such a luxury, the demands of production and underground living holding the bulk of my time hostage. The bitter feeling of jealously rears its ugly head as I think of how my beloved people are forced to remain hidden below the surface, rarely able to enjoy the wonders of surface life that these pitiful wretches take for granted. It would be far too easy to simply bomb this Hellhole, what with Thirteen's specialty in nuclear weaponry. No. I want to make them suffer…

"Green is not your color," chides Cinna as he moves to lay beside me. I laugh lightly.

"You really do know me well, huh," I mumble distantly. He just shakes his head at my expense.

"So, where should I start?" he asks quietly. I shrug.

"Wherever you would like, my dear. Any new Tributes?" The one blessing that my people enjoy is their permanent exclusion from participating in the Hunger Games.

"As a matter of fact, yes, a volunteer, no less." Now, I am intrigued…

"People still do that?" I ask curiously. He nods his head solemnly.

"Yes. This one, though, this one is of _great_ interest. I take it the name Everdeen has some meaning for you?" All movement stops for a moment, but I recover rather quickly. I take a deep draw from my glass…

"A bit. How is she handling her time here?" I ask dryly. He levels me with a blank stare…

"She is already making waves. She managed to threaten Thread, anger your husband, _and _make her way to meet Finnick…" My glass falls from my hand, landing on the carpet. I close my eyes, taking in the information shared…

"First off, I will have your carpet cleaned this evening. Secondly, she…how did she…Finnick?" He nods in response.

"She effortlessly deciphered the maze and made her way to him. He almost made her another victim, but she held her own and was able to come out relatively unscathed. I do imagine, though, that should she ever see him again, he is as good as dead." I purse my lips, my fingers gripping the arms of my seat tightly.

Finnick was my wonderful husband's answer to all of his problems. Young, beautiful, and deadly, the boy would be the greatest weapon in his arsenal: a living, breathing Scion of Death. I have never really favored such vile tactics, especially given the existence of the human conscience. Even with all of my operatives, I still maintain a fair amount of arms to swiftly dismiss my enemies. After witnessing the many deaths the young man racked up, I knew that something had to be done, a counter-measure, if you will. Thus, my visit to District Twelve.

I had heard rumors of a brave young girl who was the heart and soul of that district, one who could stand against anything and everything. Of course, being the woman that I am, I sought her out. When I first laid eyes upon her, I was stunned into silence with her beauty, even at such a young age. Everyone made it a point to at least offer the smallest of gazes when she walked through. I also witnessed her burgeoning skills as a survivalist, thanks to her father. Just as Finnick was Snow's answer, Katniss would be _my _answer…

Sadly, it was not to be.

To this day, I am not quite sure who tipped him off, but someone informed Coriolanus of my visit and subsequent intentions. In a rage that I had never seen him in, he had the girl's parents slaughtered, as well as a few citizens who were especially close to her. Haymitch Abernathy, a former Victor, was then pulled from his drunken self-imposed exile of misery to go and kill the girl and her sister. He could not do it, though, and fled back to the Capitol. I honestly expected Snow to kill him, but we both knew that was exactly what Abernathy wanted. Instead, he was made to live with his failure, becoming Effie's associate to watch the endless parade of Tributes march towards death.

"It seems her father taught her well. I am more than a little surprised that she is still even alive. My husband was damned and determined that she die. I can understand, I guess, what with my wanting her to kill both him and his beloved little whore. I wonder if he even remembers her…" Cinna snorts derisively.

"He does not. His inability to kill her troubled him so much that his mind blocked it out. While it may seem like a good thing now, it may prove to be detrimental to your goals later on. Should she force him to remember, he will go after her no holds barred, forcing her to retaliate. From what I have come to know of Katniss, she is not one to take lightly in any manner." I frown, knowing that I definitely will have to accord for this.

"I want her to kill him, you know. His reign has far exceeded its lifetime." I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest and staring blankly across the room.

"Did you ever really love him?" Cinna asks curiously. I sigh bitterly.

"That is subjective," is all I say.

While I am beyond elated that Katniss managed to survive long enough to make it here, I am frustrated by the fact that I have not been able to reach out to her. I am also somewhat leery of the fact that she has come into contact with Finnick. This can be dangerous, very dangerous. Although he would never consider it, I could easily see Finnick betraying Snow for Everdeen. She is a seductress, even though she has no clue of that particular attribute. Unlike many leaders before me, I refuse to capitalize off of that, mindful of the chance for disaster when it comes to infatuation…

"Come, Cinna, let us get this carpet taken care of before I must retire to Hell for the evening."

∞**K&F∞**

**Here are a few things to note about this chapter:**

**Snow and Coin have been married since the destruction of Thirteen.**

**Coin is unaware of Gale's attack on Katniss, as is Snow.**

**Coin has a deep hatred for what Finnick is, but not for Finnick himself.**

**She still wants him dead, however, for security.**

**Katniss is always armed.**

**Thank you all for the positive feedback. Keep it coming. Special thanks to PenName1410 and rorow1 for following and favoriting ^-^**


	6. Chapter 05

**Wild Heart**

**A/N: **We will see Katniss interacting more with Finnick. Training is about to begin for Katniss, and Snow plans on making it a miserable experience. Coin also makes contact with an Everdeen, but not the one she expected. Johanna will reveal another key player in the Capitol.

**Setting: **We begin the chapter in Finnick's quarters about a week after the last chapter. We then move to Katniss' quarters before ending in route to Caesar's office.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 05**

_That fire in your eyes…_

(Finnick's POV)

"Coriolanus is seriously going to consider killing you before the Games if you keep breaking the rules, you know." She snickers mischievously as she balances precariously on the edge of the pool.

"Just as long as he avoids involving Prim. She is completely innocent in all of this, and even though he is malevolence at its best, I would hope that he has at least _that _much humanity left in him." I smile.

"Trust me, Prim is in _no_ danger. Everyone here has fallen in love with her, including Snow. She reminds him of his granddaughter." She looks at me curiously, but I shake my head. Another story for another time…

I move to stand beside her, tugging at the t-shirt and jeans forced upon my body by the young woman currently smirking in my direction. I cross my arms over my chest tightly to prevent myself from shoving her into the water behind her. She is wearing a backless burgundy sweater and a pair of silky black slacks. Her heels have been kicked off so that she can dip her toes in the water. I reach over, toying with the lengthy braid resting on her shoulder. She glances over at me, mirth lighting up her clear grey eyes…

"I am glad to see you dressed for once, Odair!" she chirps happily. I smirk seductively as I lean impossibly close.

"I am still going commando," I whisper in her ear. I laugh wholeheartedly as I feel her punch me in my arm.

"Asshat," she grumbles irritably. I just smile at her.

After escaping the Coliseum last week, we have been relatively inseparable. Reapings are soon to begin within the various districts, so the Capitol has been abuzz with preparations and whatnot. With more and more people rushing into our homeland, the reality of her situation is finally settling in with Katniss. I can honestly say, though, that she is one amazing young woman. She is handling it all in stride, just as she did all those damn wolf mutts that day. She was the reason we got out of there alive, her keen shot and inhuman senses directing Peeta and I beautifully. I just wish we could have gotten to Thread…

"Sugar cube?" I ask, offering her one of the sweet little delicacies. She turns her nose up in disgust…

"No thanks. I really do not see how you can stand to continuously eat those things. They are both unhealthy and unnecessary. Prim and I grew up without that luxury," she chides lightly. I shrug indifferently as I pop one in my mouth.

"Your loss. Besides…I need the energy." I am not surprised to see her turn to glare hatefully towards the camera near the entrance. Snow has not been able to watch it much as of late, his time consumed by meetings and arrangements.

"You never really had a choice in the matter, did you?" she asks softly. I shake my head sadly.

One thing that I have come to know about Katniss is that she has a deep-seated hatred for impositions. Her free will is the one thing that she and I both cherish most about her and her darling sister, who I have come to learn is also wise beyond her years. This week has been absolutely _impossible _with all of the unfortunate souls coming through my door. There has been so much blood spilled in this room that I fear I may never wash it all away. I have had so much sex that I have considered castrating myself. I am lucky to still be able to get an erection at this point…

"Nope, but that is Capitol life, love. I would say you will learn one day, but I have come to the conclusion that you never learn. Your heart is a wild one, so I should not expect much," I say, laughing quietly. She rolls her eyes before turning to face me…

"I promise you this, Finnick Odair: with my victory comes your freedom. I have not quite figured out the plan as of yet, but I will, and this will end indefinitely. I cannot help but think about what would happen should someone chance vengeance for someone you have murdered. No matter what Snow disillusions himself into believing, there are forces at work in Panem other than himself. I have read my father's books, so I know what can happen. Julius Caesar was brought down by his own friend, you know."

I place my hand on the side of her face, stroking the soft skin there. She looks at me for a moment before withdrawing from me and walking over to the bench nearest us. Today, she has a meeting with Caesar Flickerman (how is that for irony for you) to prepare her for the many interviews and sponsorship events that she will have to partake in as a Tribute. I have also offered to help her, although all attempts so far have ended with the two of us fighting. The girl can be downright incorrigible at times!

"How many do you have today?" she asks suddenly, staring distantly across the glassy surface of the pool. I move to sit beside her…

"Originally, just one, but two were added on before you showed up. Only one of them is a guy this time," I toss playfully. She smirks.

"The fortunate thing is that you have always been the dominant, so you have at least _something _to be thankful for." I smile ruefully at that.

"That is not exactly true, you know. As penance for what I was forced to do with Peeta, I offered myself to him. It was rather unpleasant, but it was what needed to be done." She surprises me by leaning over and placing a gentle kiss upon my cheek, linking her hand with mine. I smile at the feeling…

"Everything that you have done for Peeta is very much appreciated by Prim and I. He was the first boy that I ever loved. After he left, everything just seemed to fall the hell apart. Worst of all, _he _happened…" She does not say anything for a moment, something that makes me uneasy. She is always so vocal about anything bothering her…

"What you do not remember about our incident was how you reacted to me touching you. I had you pinned to the floor, my hand sliding up your thigh. I was just about to touch you when you flew into a ballistic rage. If the Peacekeepers would not have arrived when they did, you would have killed me. I can only imagine that whatever this other guy did to you triggered your reaction. And just so you know, it is not normal for a woman of your size to be able to throw a large male literally on the other side of the room." I smile when she punches me.

"After Peeta left, I was stuck with our other childhood friend, Gale. Peeta actually thought that Gale and I were born for one another, that we were meant to be together all along. I never believed that shit, but Gale, he took it to heart. We were a thing until Prim grew ill. He lost his damn mind, literally, when I told him that I was going to volunteer. Finnick, I have a feeling that you have been in love before, even though you have never said anything of the sort. I can just tell it, somehow, which probably makes me weird. Anyway, he tried to kill me in order to keep me from coming to the Capitol. He failed."

An intense hatred for this Gale alights within my heart, the promise of future retribution forming within my mind. She is right, though, I have been in love before. It no longer matters, though, her 'death' having happened years ago. For Katniss, though, the pain is still very much alive. Even though she did not exactly go apeshit, per se, she became a beast of endless strength. She only stopped after Haymitch came in and managed to get through to her. Knowing the jackass' name now, I have a feeling it was something to do with him that he whispered in her ear.

"You are safe now, Everdeen, you got that? The demons cannot get you here; I will not allow it. Before you say anything, I am not saying you are incapable of defending yourself or whatever. What I _am _saying is that you cannot do it all alone. Just as you promised to help me, I will return the favor in kind." She nods at me slowly, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

Looking into her eyes, I could see the two of us living happy lives in a perfect world. She could actually live freely with her sister and family without the threat of the Games or Snow's wrath, and I could safely and happily live within the waves of beautiful Mother Ocean. Maybe she would have married Peeta, and I could have gone to the wedding. I would like to think that maybe we could have met at some point on much friendlier terms, the three of us. I am not going to include this Gale character, seeing as he is on my shitlist right about now…

"Stop storming over there," she chides playfully. We laugh, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"It is almost time," I say softly. She nods, turning to look me directly in the eye…

"Remember what I said, Finnick, and I will return the favor in kind," she grumbles threateningly as she rises to her feet. I smirk as she saunters off.

"You got it, kiddo."

∞K&F∞

(Prim's POV)

I giggle happily as I am pampered by my sister's Prep Team. She dislikes having to be scrubbed and dressed and made up, but she does not realize just how much of a handful she can be! Katniss, left to her own devices, would walk around looking like a madwoman if they let her. Sure, she does shower and comb her hair, but she never aims to be pretty. I remember when Mom was alive, how Katniss used to fight and complain when it came time to get ready for something or other. She would gripe and gripe, but in the end, Mom would win. It was sad but sweet…

"You are just so sweet, little Primrose!" chimes Octavia, the plump one. She is really pretty, although her beauty is mostly hidden behind her green skin and crazy hair.

"Thank you!" I reply nicely. She giggles girlishly.

"You are certainly welcome, sweetie!" Flavius is the orange-haired male of the trio. He is really sweet, but can be more girly than the girls!

"I do hope Katniss does not mind," worries Venia. She is the eldest of the three, and certainly the most mature. She constantly worries over my sister, which is refreshing. I do not feel like the only one whenever she is around…

"She will not care as long as I am safe," I assure her. It is true, though.

After prepping Katniss for her meetings this morning, I asked them to stay and play dress-up with me. Since I will not be participating in the Hunger Games, I really have nothing to do. Rue promised to come by when she could, but the President keeps her busy. I really, really like her, so I hope that she gets to come play soon. I still cannot believe that she competed in the Hunger Games at one point, winning against people much bigger and older than her. I want to be strong like her; that way, I could maybe save Katniss for once!

Katniss.

Over the last week, she has spent a lot of time with me, even playing dress-up once! She has been so wrapped up in everything lately that she has not had any time to just relax and be happy. Thank goodness Finnick came into her life! After Gale tried to kill her, she has not let any men even remotely close to her. I just cannot seem to understand exactly why he did that to her, even if he said it was to protect her from the Capitol. Finnick wants to protect her (he told me as much), but he has not tried to kill her…well…knowingly.

"Are you okay, Primrose? You have gotten far too quiet," comes Venia. I offer her a soft smile, not wanting her to worry. Katniss makes her worry enough as it is…

"I am fine, promise!" I pipe cheerfully. It seems to work as she smiles brightly before returning her attention back to doing my makeup.

I really like Finnick, although I am confused as to what he does. I was always taught to pay attention to the people around me, learning as much as I can should it ever become pertinent. Finnick says he is an entertainer, but I have never seen him in anything other than the Games. I figured he was lying to me to protect me, but I do not need him to do that. I can handle much more than anyone gives me credit for, you know. That is the one thing that I can always count on my sister _not_ to do. She always tells me the truth, even when it _is _dark and scary.

A knock at the door grabs my attention.

"Ms. Everdeen?" calls a woman from the doorway. She is someone I have never seen, and I know that I do not like her. There is something dark about her, something not to be trusted…

"She is in meetings," says Flavius, clearly shocked by the sight of this woman. I would be too, though, especially with that creepy hairstyle. It is like a curtain of ice!

"Well, I…who are you, little girl?" I force a polite smile…

"I am Primrose Everdeen, and I believe you are looking for my sister." She blinks a few times before gathering her composure, also forcing a polite smile…

"You are very perceptive for your age," she says slowly. I just shrug, a habit I picked up from my sister.

"I must be, given the circumstances." She is stunned by my maturity, as are most people. Katniss would be extremely proud at this moment, her lessons having paid off immensely through the years.

She steps into the room, her colorless eyes focused solely upon me. The trio behind me is unnaturally silent, an aura most terrified leaking from around them. I watch her closely as she walks slowly towards me, a curious spark within her gaze. She is dressed in a snow white suit, something that I could imagine an angel wearing. This woman is no angel, though, and _anyone _would be hard-pressed to describe her as such. My tiny hands cling to the sides of my perch, fingers teasing the hilt of a perfectly hidden knife. My sister has armed every inch of this place, and I know how to use every single one of the secret arms.

"So, Primrose, how long ago did your sister depart?" she asks curiously, standing only a few feet away. I narrow my eyes at her…

"An hour or so, give or take a few minutes. Is there something that you require of her, or may I be of any assistance to you?" She seems to think for a moment, contemplating my inquiry.

"Actually, there may be something that you can help me with. You three, I would have you depart," she tosses dismissively. The offer me a quick glance of worry, but I nod them off. Once they are out of the room, I turn to her…

"What is it that you want?" I ask bluntly. She chuckles darkly.

"There are a lot of things that I want, young one, but of them can wait. What I _need _is your sister's cooperation for a time. There are things going on that cannot continue any longer, and I cannot end them myself." I nod. Although I understand her position, I cannot allow Katniss to become involved in a situation that will surely end with her in danger.

"You know my name, so it is only fair that I know yours, common courtesy notwithstanding." She laughs heartily at that.

"She has taught you well, I see. I am Alma Coin, President of District Thirteen. I am also the wife of President Snow." With those words, everything falls into place. I smile brightly at her, leveling her with a look most sinister…

"Very well. I will inform my sister of your request. Be warned, however, that I will also offer her my take on this situation. If I were you, I would be very afraid." With that, I hop down and head for the door. The look on her face is both dumbfounded and appalled…

Who says Primrose Everdeen is just another sweet little girl?

∞K&F∞

(Johanna's POV)

"About time you got here, Twelve dos!"

"Shut it, Mason."

I cannot help but smirk as she glares at me dangerously. Katniss Everdeen is truly one hell of a woman, and I cannot wait to get to know her better. As we walk towards Flickerman's office, my eyes peruse her schedule for the week. Only once before has Snow personally designed a Tribute's training regimen, and that was my own. He absolutely hated me, so he made everything damn-near deadly. Training became torture for me, but it seems that even my misery was _nothing _compared to what Everdeen is about to encounter. I was not able to really hear what was said between the two of them that night in the Gardens, but it really must have been something…

"He wants you dead," I say offhandedly. She snorts derisively.

"The feeling is mutual, trust me. Honestly, I can only imagine that he has arisen Hell upon Earth for me to endure prior to the Games. He seems like the type of man to destroy the spirit before a killing, you know," she tosses easily. It is frightening just how well she knows him.

"Mellark said that you are one smart cookie. Seems that he was right." She chuckles lightly at that, although I can tell that the mention of his name truly warms her heart. I can understand that, though, more than anyone could ever really know. Caring for people is not really my forte…

"Snow wanted him as a prostitute at first, you know, just like Finnick. Luckily, Swimmer Boy saved him from that, just as he did me." She nods, frowning deeply. We come to a stop in the middle of the hallway suddenly, something troubling the young heroine.

"Snow is one sick fuck, you know. There truly is nothing more dangerous than human sexuality, even for those who would claim to be undesiring. He found unexpected success with Finnick, so it would make sense that he would seek to expand his 'resources', so to speak. However, the shit is just plain _wrong_. What I just cannot grasp, though, is why he would need more than Finnick. I can see him having more than enough enemies, but still…"

"Ask Trinket," I say. She looks at me quizzically for a moment.

"Really? As much as I love her, she does not seem like the most powerful of forces here in the Capitol." It is my turn to snort.

"True, but trust me, she is more than a walking box of crayons. Effie knows every little thing that goes on in this place, as does Flickerman. If you are ever really curious about anything, ask the two of them. Snow may be all dark and dangerous, but he knows to never cross either of them. The people of the Capitol adore the two of them more than the members of their own families." Realization begins to dawn on her face suddenly, causing a frown to form on my own.

"What?" I ask slowly.

"When I first arrived, Effie sent my paperwork directly to Caesar. I would figure that Snow would be the first one to know of my arrival, but he was not. Also, after my incident with Finnick, some guy was quick to seek her out. I think his name was…"

"Seneca Crane," I finish for her. She nods.

"That was him. When I was done showering and attempting to kill anyone and everyone within my reach, I came out to find him gone. I can only guess now that he met a…less than desirable end."

"He was the Head Gamemaker, as well as the head of Capitol Security, which is where I work. He failed at his assigned task, so it would only make sense that he would be killed. For Effie to be the one to kill him, though, _that _is certainly worth noting." I watch as her brows furrow…

"I need you to do me a favor. Tell Caesar that I had something personal to attend to, and that I will see him soon. And go get Prim and take her to Peeta." I nod numbly, dread beginning to settle within my chest…

"What are you about to do, Everdeen?" I ask slowly. She smirks at me.

"Something that will certainly piss Snow off to no end. Hopefully, he will not find out until I return." I do not get to ask anything further because she decides to rush off…

"Yep, she is truly something else…" is all that I can say before heading off to go find Mellark…

∞**K&F∞**

**Shit is about to hit the fan in the next few chapters, so be prepared. Here are a few things to note about this chapter:**

**Johanna refused Snow's offer to become a prostitute after her reaping. He was pissed.**

**Unlike Peeta, her reaping was not rigged, nor did she have to sleep with Finnick.**

**Finnick did, however, suggest her for Security, given her dominance of her Games.**

**Coin had never really met Prim, so she was uncertain of how to act around her.**

**Prim is an effective Healer like her mother, but can fight fairly well.**

**The Prep Team knew who Coin was, hence their reaction.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. I appreciate you all more than you will ever know Special thanks to LizZin, babykatnissfirefly, GryffindorMagicianDemigodGirl, herecomesthebang, Tenn, and eveningshades1107!**


	7. Chapter 06

**Wild Heart**

**A/N: **We pick up minutes after the last chapter. Katniss runs into some new faces, as well as a bit of trouble with Finnick. Effie and Caesar will also have a meeting regarding Katniss, and some secrets are revealed.

**Setting: **We begin in the Common Area of the Training Center before shifting to Caesar's as well as Finnick's quarters.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 06**

_You used to be the girl who set the world on fire…_

(Katniss' POV)

Neither of us speaks, our grey eyes trained upon the seemingly harmless chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Although I cannot say much for my companion, I am by no means a fool, especially one to fall for such primitive tactics. Something, however, tells me that this is no mere trap, that we are being herded into something much more sinister. Closing my eyes, I allow my hearing to become the dominant sense, reaching out for any form of disturbance. The slight groan of steel as well as the unraveling of twine greets my ears…

It is rather unnerving how similar the two of us are, the both of us moving our hands to wrap around the hilts of our blades. Before he jumped up and abandoned the two of us, Haymitch and I were partners in arms. Sure, he spent the better part of his days drunk off of his ass, but he was always there to help me when times got rough. He was absolutely _horrible_ at hunting, or bathing, for that matter, but he was there for backup for when the Capitol beasts would arrive. He was also there whenever the occasional incident would happen around town, like when Gale was whipped…

Wrong train of thought, that.

Slowly, cautiously, I move to the left, away from the curiously positioned couches to our right. Haymitch catches my eye as he remains in place, maintaining his hold on his weapon. I circle the center of the room, keeping my eyes peeled for anything else out of place. Once I am standing directly opposite of Haymitch, I halt my progress around the room. The distinct smell of burning oil drifts into my nostrils from only a few steps to my right. A slow smirk forms upon my lips; maybe these fools are not as incompetent as previously thought…

"One, two, three, and four…" he mutters offhandedly from behind me. I turn slightly, making sure that I am not stepping in any of the strategically placed oils. Realization dawns upon both of our faces simultaneously as the words finally set in…

"Careers," we say in unison.

I sigh before turning back around, a frown marring my features. It is typical of the people from the first four districts to be annoyingly (read: foolishly) arrogant, living and breathing for the Games. They are blinded by their zealousness, which is often their downfall, but they are too stubborn to change. I shake my head as I plot my next move. As noted earlier, they have rigged the chandelier to crush anyone who steps into the center of the room. Should that someone be lucky enough to survive that particular trap, they will surely fall in the second trap. The chandelier is naturally lit, so the resulting flaming mess would ignite the oils greasing the floor…and the victim.

"On my mark, bring that fixture down for me. It is high time that these fools learn the true power of the farther districts," I instruct distantly. Nevertheless, Haymitch nods.

Taking a deep breath, I spring into the center of the nearest circle of oil. The moment my boot-clad foot connects with the stone floor, I whistle sharply. Without missing a beat, my partner flings his knife towards the ceiling, sending his target crashing to the floor. As expected, the four circles around me catch fire, hiding me as I crouch within the flames. I release an ear-piercing scream, hoping to draw the ignorant fools out into the open. I smile as I notice that Haymitch has disappeared from sight. Only a moment later do I see the group of them swarm around the room, searching for their beloved trophy…

"Where is she?! I _so _hope it was Everdeen," grumbles a tall, monstrous blonde. His eyes are wild with emotion, something will definitely prove to be his undoing. A short brunette walks up beside him, patting his arm lightly. She seems a little unsure, but is following her friend, nonetheless.

"She is probably burning inside one of the circles. Did we really have to include Three, though? I _really _do not consider them one of us," chimes another blonde, this one a younger female with brilliant green eyes. Two other blondes stand behind her with similar features, although these two look more alike. They must be the siblings who won years before from District One. Their Games were single-person trials.

"Come on, Brutus, let us douse the flames to see our prize," hisses a dark-skinned female. Her teeth send chills up and down my spines, filed to points and tipped with gold. Her bulky companion is comprised of nothing but muscle, both a blessing and a curse in combat. He barely won his Games, but she reigned supreme in hers.

"Wait, look! They cut the rope!" shouts the brunette male in the back. I sigh as everyone's eyes are drawn to Haymitch's knife protruding from the ceiling. Rolling my eyes, I stand slowly, reaching behind me to free the bow secured to the back of my jeans. Good thing I decided to change…

"That, and figured out the level of stupidity running rampant in your districts. You really should consider keeping Three in your little group, though. At least they have sufficient brainpower in comparison." All attention is quickly focused upon me.

"Katniss Everdeen, you cocky little bitch, pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Cato, and I will be ripping out your fucking heart this morning," snarks the monstrous blonde. I shrug indifferently, knowing that my life is not his to claim. The only thing that troubles me is the delirious swirl of emotion raging within his deep blue eyes…

"At least you know my name. I do insist that you all remember it, seeing as I will be the one to fuck up your day. Tell me, what self-centered goal are you foolishly attempting to attain this day?" The boy who spotted the knife decides to speak up.

"Odair and Mellark have done nothing but talk about you lately, so why not arise to the challenge?! That, and we cannot afford to have you, the troublemaker from Twelve, stealing our glory." I scoff, knowing that there is a much deeper, darker reason behind this attack. However, I am convinced that only one of them knows it, especially with the uncertainty written on the brunette girl's face…

I leap back just as two waves of water come cascading from either side of me. The two, Enobaria and Brutus, drop their buckets and move a bit further from me. The blonde trio from District One have moved towards the couches, obviously choosing to hang back. Even so, I take note of the weapons hidden behind their backs. My eyes lock on the two males directly in front of me, their foolish courage leaking throughout the room. I shake my head before notching an arrow and aiming it at the brunette boy…

"You, what is your name?" I ask curiously. He smirks.

"Marvel!" he proclaims proudly. I shrug before shifting my aim and shooting the younger blonde girl across the room. She screams loudly as my arrow buries itself in her left breast.

"Glimmer!" he shouts. I glance at Cato briefly before charging towards Marvel.

The two flanking me rush to stop me, as I expected, but find themselves victims of Haymitch's knives. Brutus rolls to the side, clutching his right thigh, but Enobaria keeps coming. I officially classify her as fucking insane as I spot the knife caught between her teeth. Something in her eyes, though, relieves my worry about her harming me. Looking back, I notice that there is no blood on Brutus' hands, having clearly caught the knife. I shift my gaze forward once again, just in time to avoid the spear that Marvel throws at me. I tackle him, but do not remain on top of him…

"Cato, look out!" the brunette screams as she seems me notch another arrow. I manage to catch him in the hand, drawing a deep, roaring scream from within his broad chest. I reach back and grab a piece of debris, flinging it with deadly accuracy. It catches her in the head, knocking her out instantly.

"You will pay for hurting my Clove, Everdeen," Cato manages through gritted teeth. I chuckle, knowing that I will not be paying for anything from him for a bit. I hit a rather large vein, so he is in far too much pain to be of any threat to me right about now. Marvel is still laid upon the floor, rendered unconscious from the well-aimed blow to the back of his head.

"Anyone else?" I chirp brightly. The siblings, Gloss and Cashmere, are nowhere to be found, having scuttled off in the mayhem. I turn in just enough time to spot Enobaria disappearing around a corner with Brutus, but not before beckoning me.

"Go after them, Katniss, they can be trusted," shouts Haymitch from somewhere behind me. I nod.

"Remember our arrangement, Abernathy. If I have to come and find you later, you will be paying in blood," I warn before hurrying off after the former District Two champions...

∞K&F∞

It does not take me long to catch up, the winning duo waiting patiently at the end of the hallway. I chance a glance at Brutus' thigh, and confirm my earlier suspicion. Almost immediately, I think back to Haymitch, how he was adamant in his claim of trust in the two of them. I make a quick mental note to question him, maybe punching or stabbing him for leaving me out of the loop. I figured after talking with Johanna that there are more alliances going on than previously thought, but I never once thought about my favorite drunken bastard being 'tangled up in any webs', so to speak.

"The amazing Katniss Everdeen, at your service," I state dryly. The two of them laugh quietly.

"That is exactly how Haymitch introduced himself to us all those years ago," Enobaria offers fondly. I smile at the warmth in her chocolate eyes.

"You have known him a long time?" I inquire quietly. They both nod in response.

"Yes, both fortunately and unfortunately. I am sure that you can understand that," mutters Brutus playfully. I laugh heartily at that. I can only imagine the amount of times that everyone here has been irritated beyond belief at some point with the alcoholic.

"I can, trust me," I mumble quietly. The sharp-toothed female lays her hand upon my shoulder gently.

"He had no choice, you know, especially with Snow threatening him as well as his family. No matter how much of an ass he comes off to be, Haymitch is no murderer, especially one of children." I force my face to remain schooled in a mask of sorrow, but I can feel the world around me shifting in a way that I am not certain that I like…

"I cannot believe that the President would even _think _to have the two of you killed. He is a man that we were always told to honor and respect, yet he orders the murder of innocent children. It makes me sick." I nod numbly, my mind reeling from all of the information piled upon me. Taking a calming breath, I decide to ask the questions I initially came to ask…

"So, what was all of that out there? I know that Careers in years past have pulled stunts like this, but I feel that something much deeper is running its course through here," I state bluntly. Enobaria nods her head.

"We felt the same way, as did Gloss and Cashmere. The kids need guidance, so we have been shadowing their every move in preparation for the Games. When we saw what they had set up, we foolishly chose not to question it. We all were guilty of the same thing whenever we all participated the first time. The look in the blonde one's eyes, though, that is what truly made me worry. I could feel something was not right with him." I nod.

"Other than the obvious clinical insanity, something just seemed purely malevolent about him. He wholeheartedly wanted…_wants _me dead, although I cannot understand why…unless…" Brutus' rich timbre completes my thoughts.

"Snow. I can only guess as to when he had the chance. I mean, we have only left them on their own for very short periods of time. We all feared something like this would happen." This is not good at all.

"Great, just freaking great! Now, I not only have to worry about Snow trying to kill me through training and, eventually, the Coliseum, but I now have to look sideways at every fucking Tribute that comes through the damn door!" I gripe in frustration. Enobaria's hand on my shoulder tightens…

"Do not fret, Katniss, you have more allies here than you realize. Haymitch has long wondered whether you would find your way here, setting up alliances just in case. We are all here for you and your sister, I can promise you that." I smile, wishing that I could believe her…

Deep in my heart, though, I know that Coriolanus will not rest until one of us is dead.

∞K&F∞

(Caesar's POV)

"We have to help her, Caesar, and that is final."

I sigh, rubbing my temples gently to soften the blow of the impending migraine sure to keep me up most of the night. Effie and I have spent the better part of two hours going over the fate of Katniss. Apparently, there were some bitter words exchanged during their initial meeting, which subsequently led to her being marked as a Capitol threat. We are all under strict orders not to aid her in any way, remaining completely professional and detached in her presence. I have seen the fire in her eyes, though, and know that this young woman carries a flame that must not be extinguished.

"I agree, Effie, I really do. I am just not sure quite how to help without triggering his suspicion. You and I both know how far his intelligence reaches."

All of Panem is within President Snow's line of vision, nothing going unseen under his sharp gaze. Whether it be human, technological, or even bestial, his range of knowledge is endless. I shift my gaze towards the lone window in my private lounge, where the sunlight streams in lazily. I am with Effie; I want nothing more than to ensure that Katniss not only manages to stay alive, but to win the Hunger Games and prove her worth to Snow. It is unheard of that a Victor should come to a violent end outside of the Coliseum, so her victory would offer some sort of immunity.

It does not, however, mean that she cannot be killed by other means.

"I have spoken with Plutarch Heavensbee, and he is in agreement with us. Katniss is too precious of a soul to fall prey to Coriolanus' madness. He may be our President, but this is crossing a line. I can only guess that he is beginning to remember things…" I whip my head around to peer curiously at my butterfly-adorned companion.

"Remember what?" I ask curiously. She sighs exhaustedly…

"Many years ago, Alma decided to vacation in District Twelve. Although a young girl at the time, Katniss was already showing the promise that Alma needed to see in her. Finnick was becoming quite the weapon, and she was growing weary of his ability. I realize now that it was a mistake to reveal her intent to Snow; I had hoped that he would take his anger out on her, which would subsequently lead to…" I nod solemnly.

"It would have been a battle most destructive, Effie. The chance for our survival…" I begin, but she silences me with a look uncommon to the ever-smiling Ms. Trinket.

"_Our _survival would have been secured, but Coriolanus'…well, that should go without saying. He and his beloved wife would have killed one another in the nuclear chaos, but we would have been long gone. I digress. Snow grew fearful of Coin's plot to have him as well as his prodigal son killed, so he ordered the Everdeens eradicated. He flew into a rage that I have never seen a man fly into before; I learned then that you never come between a man and his lover…" My eyes widen as I fully absorb her words, the unspoken elephant in the room finally making its long-awaited appearance…

"Have he and Finnick ever…" She looks away from me suddenly, anger and sadness swirling within her eyes…

"Not that the boy would ever want to remember. Snow fell in love with him at first sight, which is the sole reason for his reaping. For Alma to threaten to harm his beautiful boy, he would destroy all of Panem if it meant Finnick's safety. Ironically, I have young Katniss to both thank and blame for Coriolanus' amnesia." She giggles lightly.

"Nightlock," I say, remembering the night that she came to me inquiring about it. I have a few 'unsavory' connections that were able to secure her some, although I never thought to ask as to why she needed them.

"For most, it would kill almost instantly, but our President is a special case. You see, prior to him meeting young Finnick, he used to poison his enemies. Unfortunately, he also consumed the poison to throw off their suspicions, although he always had the antidote secured inside his vest. Years of poisoning himself built up an immunity of sorts, so the nightlock only caused him a mild stroke. However, his mind was damaged in the incident, seemingly erasing the memories of his rage…and his love…" We both grow silent as the implication becomes rather clear…

"With Katniss here, his mind is reaching deep for the memories screaming to be remembered. Oh Effie, he is going to kill her for sure! And precious little Prim! She is to…" Once again, she silences me with a look.

"Prim is in no danger, nor has she ever been in any. He only wanted Katniss killed; Prim reminds him too much of his granddaughter. No one truly knows what happened to her, nor her mother, but Coriolanus holds their memories as sacred. Katniss represents nothing but ruin in his eyes, so she must be eliminated." I sigh.

"Well, call Plutarch, and get him here pronto. We have got to get things going if we are to save her."

∞K&F∞

(Katniss' POV)

The wind flies quickly out of my chest as my back collides with the marble floor, déjà vu forcing its way into my unwilling mind. I shake my head to rid myself of the unwarranted images, though, knowing that every second that I spend away from him could be his last. I roll onto my side, take a deep breath, and dive back into the blood-tainted waters. The two of them are still fighting at the far end of the pool, each struggling for dominance in this violent fight for life. I cut through swiftly, knowing that I cannot afford to let another person that I care about die before my eyes.

My hands find purchase upon her shoulders, nails digging into the sensitive flesh. As she screams in pain, I summon all of the strength within my body and toss her away from the two of us. Once free of her presence, I wrap my arms around him and pull his large frame free of the chlorinated nightmare that very could have been his grave. His normally golden complexion is now almost grey, fatigue and blood loss the primary blame. Ripping off my tanktop, I wrap it across his bleeding chest to stop as much of the crimson flow as possible. I chance a glance behind me, hoping that his attacker is still preoccupied with her own duress to worry about us…

Wishful thinking, that.

Planting a gentle kiss upon his forehead, I whirl around, tugging free the serrated blades on either side of my waist. She pulls herself free of the pool, remaining hunched over long enough to vomit a bit before standing. She stumbles around blindly, adrenaline and fear driving her every movement. I swiftly move to the corner of the pool, intent on preventing her from getting anywhere _near _close to Finnick. As she finally regains her balance, she turns to face me. For the second time today, my entire world grinds to a halt…

"Madge?!"

"Katniss?!"

The two of us simply stare at one another for a moment, a deeply troubling confusion swirling between us. She is the first to move, though, running to wrap me in a crushing embrace. Every ounce of her energy is directed towards hugging and crying, the irony not lost to me. Sadly, this is one of those moments that I cannot comment upon such things. Madge being here means far too many things to me, all of which lead to only one conclusion: I am the key player in a much larger game. My anger soars to new heights as this realization fully dawns upon me…

"Why are you here, Undersee, _here _of all places?! I already volunteered, so you should not have been reaped," I ask desperately. It is growing increasingly difficult for me to keep my emotions in check, but I continue to remain calm. It never does anyone any good to panic…

"I came here for you, Katniss. Gale…" A darkness descends upon the room at the mention of his name…

"What in the hell did he request from you?" She looks off to the side, her pretty blue eyes refusing to meet my darkened grey ones…

"He forced her to claim District Thirteen citizenship so that she could secure her presence here," comes Finnick's weary voice. We both move to his side.

"I am so sorry. I just could not let you do that to me! Katniss always taught me that…" His rich chuckle stops her short…

I roll my eyes.

"I kind of figured it out when he pulled the knife out of nowhere. Only someone close to short, sultry, and armed over here could think of such a thing. Tell me, where is this Gale now?" Madge looks at me for permission. I nod to her, letting her know it is okay…

"On his way here. He is moving from district to district, spreading the seeds of dissent among those who would listen. Katniss, he has gone mad with the desire to find you. No one said anything, but everyone in District Twelve grew fearful of him. He was damn near whipped to death after you left. He torched the Hob and the Square, killing many people that we know and love. Greasy Sae, my father, even Hazel…" I squeeze my eyes shut and bite into my arm to prevent the oncoming breakdown. Both Finnick and Madge wrap me in their arms as the trembling begins.

"Where do you think he is right now?" Finnick asks Madge softly.

"He should be near District Four by now." I feel him nod before pulling me up with him as he stands…

"Madge, I will need to ask a favor of you. First, I need to send word to Coriolanus of an emergency back home that I must attend to. Madge, you will need to disappear, but I can have that arranged for you. Katniss, my love?" I frown at him, placing a smile on his pale face.

"I am no one's love, Odair," I manage softly as I pull from his embrace. I swat away his hand as he moves to ruffle my hair…

"Regardless, I need you to patch me up. We have a road trip ahead of us."

∞**K&F∞**

**Things are about to get extremely complicated. Here are a few things to note about this chapter:**

**Although from District Twelve, Haymitch is rarely armed. It is a Katniss thing **

**It will be revealed just how deep Snow and Finnick's 'relationship' truly is later.**

**Katniss had no clue of Haymitch's true objective, nor of Prim's secured safety.**

**The truth of Snow's family will be revealed shortly.**

**How Gale found out about District Thirteen may surprise you.**

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate it more than you guys will ever know! Keep 'em coming! Special thanks to IAmSoRandomItScaresMe and devinwylie for following! I hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	8. Chapter 07

**Wild Heart**

**A/N: **We will see the softer side of Snow in this chapter, as well as learn a little bit more about his 'other' side. Also, Katniss and Finnick share a moment, and Madge will draw her last breath. There will also be another shocking revelation near the end of the chapter.

**Setting: **This chapter begins hours after the last outside Snow's chambers before heading off to District Four. The chapter ends at the train station there in District Four.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 07**

_If you got a wild heart…_

(Finnick's POV)

The corridor is silent, the only sounds being our quiet breaths. Katniss leans against the wall opposite me, eyes darkened as her mind churns with intense thought. We have both changed since the earlier incident with Madge, both of us sporting jeans and tees. The young heroine across from me looks every bit the warrior, while I look much more like an angsty teen. I chuckle to myself at the thought, which draws her curious stare. I sigh, moving to stand directly in front of her. I reach my hand out, cupping her face tenderly. She flinches, but does not draw back as she usually does. I smile a bit at that…

"So, you were planning on leaving here already, huh." I mutter softly. She nods.

"After talking with Johanna, I realized a few things. My coming here was determined a _long _time ago, it seems, and that bothers the hell out of me. Also, Effie and Caesar know more than they are letting on, more so on Effie's part. Finnick, we are two pieces to a puzzle that is begging to be completed. I, for one, want to finish it and destroy it." I frown as I absorb her words.

"So, what was your plan, exactly?" I ask. She smirks a little, although it is far from her usual. I can tell that she is still bothered by the incident from earlier…

"I was going home. There has to be some clues there, especially with everything that has happened since my departure. Haymitch and I were en route to bring Effie onboard, but a run-in with some Careers screwed that up royally." I quirk an eyebrow at her…

"That pathetic group of infants? What in the hell were they doing challenging you? And were the Victors with them?" She nods slowly, a distant look in her eyes. Something about it unsettles me…

"I think Snow put the idea in one of their heads. It was a cocky little blonde bastard…Cato, I think…what?" And now I see why I was unsettled. I reach forward, grabbing her upper arms in a vice-like grip.

"If he comes after you again, you do not indulge him. You seek me out immediately. You are one of the strongest people I have ever encountered, Snow included, but this one…he is dangerous, _very _dangerous." She nods slowly, but I can tell that she has some serious questions.

Cato is a fresh face to most, but he is far from new to the Capitol. There is a much darker side to Coriolanus that most do not know about, although I know for sure that Effie and Alma know. Hell, it is the very reason that Alma hates me so. To love a man who not only does not love you, but loves a young boy instead of you is a blow that _any _woman would kill over. I am in no way proud of anything that I have done here, _especially _that. Unfortunately, I have never had any say in any aspect of my Capitol life…

Neither has Cato, but unlike me, he has not nor will he ever really complain.

When I first met him, I knew that he was trouble. He had this almost beast-like look in his eyes. He is not a man, but a monster, and one that will do terrible things without a single fuck given. Coriolanus instantly pulled him aside to have a more…'personal' conversation with him. Cato has been lavished with gifts and attention, Snow's affections being displayed rather openly. I do not feel threatened, as he is but another passing fancy, but what Snow does not realize is that Cato will not accept that. He hates me, but knows not to go there. Katniss, though, she is another subject entirely…

"I cannot promise anything, but I will definitely try. I know that he and I will see one another again sooner rather than later, but I am not certain it will be where I could get your attention. Like I said, though, I will try. I spoke with Enobaria and Brutus, though, which only furthered my need to head to Twelve. Looks like we are going to Four instead, but that is fine. I need to end this madness with Gale before it jeopardizes things." I smile at her sadly…

"We will get you home, I promise. And you can definitely trust those two, although there is a deep-seated hatred between them and Mason that can sometimes complicate things." She snorts.

"I can totally see that. So, you are going in there to speak with Snow. I have a feeling that I am about to witness something rather dark and perverse." My eyes widen, her acute senses never ceasing to amaze me.

"Yes," is all that I say. She looks at me for a moment before nodding and sliding down the nearby hallway. I look after her for a moment before heading inside…

∞K&F∞

"So, you wish to return to District Four for the night. It has been quite some time since you have requested a visit. I almost thought that you did not wish to return there, which would not bother me in the least, of course." I smile warmly, chuckling affectionately.

"If it were not for the issue at hand, I would not wish to do as such. However, my first thought is to protect your legacy any way that I have to, even if it means standing harming one of my own." The grin that graces his face is one of intense pride…

It makes my skin crawl.

"Alright. I will allow it, but only for the night. I have no desire to see you harmed, my beautiful boy. You are one of the few who truly matter to me, my dearest Finnick. You have to know that."

When I was first brought here, I had no idea why I had been taken so quickly and violently. I was a young boy, but I was raised with advanced knowledge of the Games and reapings. District Four is a Career district, after all. What Snow had done was unprecedented, and it shook everyone involved for quite some time. Perhaps the most distraught was one of the dearest people to my heart, Annie Cresta. She and I…well, I am not going there. She is in a much better place now, her end swift and painless.

Back to the subject at hand, though.

I never would have imagined that I was brought here for any reason other than the Hunger Games. Even as I found myself spending more and more time alone with Coriolanus, it never occurred to me that things were not as they seemed. It was not until after my first training session that I learned of his true intent…

"_You have got to be more careful, my boy! You are far too precious to be scarred!" I nod numbly as I move slowly back to my feet._

"_I am fifteen, so scars should be expected, right?" I ask him curiously. He shakes his head, staring at me intently._

"_Your beauty should remain unmarred. That is why I…come, let us get you attended to. Seneca, see to it that our Training staff is properly reprimanded." The young man nods curtly before walking away quickly. I shrug as my guardian leads me out of the area._

_The trip to his quarters never takes much time, but this particular sojourn seems different somehow. Over the last few months, his affections toward me have increased tremendously, as have his wife's dark looks. I know that she does not like me, but the feeling is mutual. Alma Coin is a bitch of the highest degree. Still, the looks that she offers me are very reminiscent of the ones that Annie used to give me whenever I talked to another girl. I can only guess that she is jealous because her husband ignores her, but with her attitude, I would do the same._

"_Finnick?" I jump, having been far too caught up in my thoughts._

"_I apologize for my aloofness," I offer calmly. He smiles, grabbing onto my upper arms tightly. What he does next shocks me to the core…_

"_No need," he whispers before kissing me softly on the lips. My eyes widen further as one of his hands moves down to squeeze my crotch._

"_President Snow…" I begin, but his finger on my lips silence me._

"_Call me Coriolanus. My boy, I think it is time that you and I have a personal conversation to…'reacquaint' ourselves, if you will." I nod numbly, knowing that this moment will define the rest of my life here in the Capitol…_

"There you go again, drifting off to that faraway place that only you know." I smiles ruefully.

"Trust me, love, it is much better that you are not there. It is not a pleasant place, that." His smile falters, shifting to a look of sadness. The thing that troubles me most is that it is a look most sincere.

He is really, truly in love with me.

"Stay focused while you are away. Just like that time years ago, I cannot stand to see your beauty marred in any way." I nod, smiling warmly. I lean down and softly press my lips against his, just as I have always done. He smiles into the connection.

"You stay safe, yourself. I will return in the morn," I whisper against his lips before heading towards the door. He voice stops me just as I am about to open the door.

"You know, I have but one regret in life, and that is whoring you out. I am a man divided between duty and desire. As much as I yearn to keep you all to myself, I cannot deny your effectiveness in ensuring my continued reign. It is not the life my heart wants for you, but understand that it is the life that my mind and Panem requires of you. I love you, Finnick, and never forget that." I turn to fully face him, seeing the man through new eyes for the first time.

"To love is to folly," I say. He smiles ruefully.

"Folly only befalls fools, my boy," he says darkly. With one last parting glance, I step out of the door and into the hallway…

And into the arms of Everdeen.

She does not say anything, simply holding me to her chest. I can imagine her holding Primrose or Peeta like this, consoling them in their times of sorrow. Her presence is solid, engulfing me in a cocoon of warmth and safety. I pull away, running my fingers through my bronze locks as I stare into her eyes. They are hard, a steel wall that cannot be penetrated. She is ready for this, even though I know it must be troubling her immensely. I smile sadly as I run my fingers down her ebony braid, relishing in the softness of it under my fingertips.

"You saw it all, huh," I state more than ask. She nods, point up towards the air duct…

"He is one sick bastard. I will definitely make him pay for that, trust me. We need to move, though." I nod, moving to head down the hallway. Her hand upon my chest stops me, though…

"Wha…!" As quick as a sudden breeze, her lips capture mine before disappearing just a swiftly. She uses the back of her hand to wipe her lips, smirking at me daringly afterwards.

"There, he is gone. I cannot erase him from your mind, but I can at least release him from your lips." With that, she turns around and struts off. My fingers lightly tease my lips as my mind reels…

"_To love is to folly."_

∞K&F∞

(Cinna's POV)

I watch as she sits alone, peering around curiously. I quietly walk over to her, sitting down beside her. Neither of us says anything at first, the air between us thick with tension. My eyes shift to the sky, watching as the steely grey clouds float ominously above. I am reminded of Katniss' beautiful eyes, my heart contracting at the thought. I owe her so many explanations, as well as an endless stream of apologies. I may be a designer now, but I have been and always will be an assassin. As such, I have done so many things to people that I have cared about that I have lost count.

This is yet another one of those unfortunate occurrences.

"So, she is heading to District Four now?" I ask indifferently. My companion snorts derisively.

"Yep, and the blood is already staining my hands. I cannot express to you how horrible I feel lying to my best friend, though. I look forward to my descent to Hell; it is the least that I can do for what I have done." I smile at her ruefully.

"Take solace in the fact that you are not the one ordered her childhood friend to stop her from coming here at all costs. If all goes well, she will not find out. Sadly, I am prepared to deal with the repercussions of my actions upon her return with the knowledge of my transgressions. If I am fair, she will be in a murderous rage after she realizes _all _that I have done." She looks at me curiously, but I simply smile. I move to stand.

Looking at young Madge Undersee, I grow increasingly remorseful. It has never really been my intention to hurt Katniss; rather, I have sought only to protect her. I cannot allow Coin and Snow's wretchedness destroy her beauty, her light. She is going to become far too important to all of Panem, and I will not allow her to fall in any way. The unfortunate situation with Gale Hawthorne was a fluke, one that will not happen again. He was not to harm her, but to hinder her arrival here. I did not take into account his emotions taking control.

Oh well, he will be taken care of by tomorrow evening.

"Here comes the train. Do you have all of your things?" She nods.

"Yes. Please thank Finnick for me; he did not have to arrange all of this for me." I smile at her warmly.

"He is a great guy, someone who will be truly missed." She frowns at me, but I waltz away to grab her bags.

"What in the hell does that mean…oh no! You are going to make Katniss the Mockingjay and Finnick the martyr! You cannot do that, Cinna, she is…no!" I smirk as she is silenced. As I turn around, I see her small frame pitched onto the tracks as the train arrives. I nod at the blonde male standing at the edge of the platform.

"You truly are a monster, Cato." He chuckles darkly.

"Of course. So, what next?" I toss him Madge's belongings.

"You will dispose of these, and then report to my quarters. It is high-time that you met the missus." He smirks as he turns to walk off.

"Perfect. I will see you soon, then. Oh, and Cinna?" I glance at him uninterestedly.

"Yes?" I purr. I smirk as he shivers involuntarily.

"When all is said and done, I want Everdeen. She is the only reason I am aiding you in this rebellion, the _only _reason. I am not interested in Odair, so do what you will with him, but no one touches my Katniss." I shrug indifferently as I walk off.

"As you wish."

∞K&F∞

(Snow's POV)

"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?" I chuckle warmly as she nods enthusiastically.

"Most definitely! Thank you!"

Sunlight rains down from the heavens, lighting the entire room in beautiful golden light. Young Primrose sits opposite me at one of the smaller round tables in my Gardens, the two of us enjoying a nice lunch together. It has been a few hours since my beloved Finnick departed for his home district, and I needed company. Thus, I sought out the younger Everdeen to share tea with me. Although her sister is the bane of my existence, I have a deep affection for this little girl; she is charming in ways that only she can. She almost reminds me of myself sometimes…

"Where is your sister?" I ask curiously. She looks up wonderingly, her beautiful blue eyes glistening like gems.

"She is probably off in the Training Center somewhere. I am sure that you know my sister by now; she is here, there, and everywhere!" I laugh wholeheartedly.

"You are far too precious, little Primrose." She giggles quietly to herself, eyes filled with mirth. As her small body quakes, I notice a gold article bouncing against her chest…

"It is not polite to stare," she admonishes me lightly. I snort playfully.

"I apologize. May I see your locket?" She looks down at it for a moment before passing it over to me.

Holding the piece of jewelry in my hand, I am overtaken by the feeling of nostalgia. When I first laid eyes upon this young girl, she reminded me so much of the beautiful little baby girl that my daughter bore. Unfortunately, having a monster for a father can take its toll on anyone, and she left me without so much as a goodbye. I can only barely recall a few details about her, seeing as she took all of her pictures with her. I guess I deserved it, in retrospect. I sigh as I open Primrose's locket. My heart clenches as I take in the happy faces of her family, especially that of her golden-haired mother…

"Primrose," I whisper, eyes locked onto the pictures held within. My mind begins to reel slightly, reaching in deep just as it did that night that I spoke with Finnick…

"You can all me Prim, you know!" she chimes, pointing at me playfully. My heart warms with the sound of her laughter, tinkling like little bells.

"I sure will. You know, you look _so _much like your mother," I offer calmly. She looks at me for a moment, an indiscernible emotion flashing behind her eyes too quickly for me to decipher. She maintains her smile, though.

"Of course, you would know her. You are the President, no less," she says pleasantly, but the sadness and bitterness in her voice hurts me. The things that I have been trying to remember stir in the back of my mind, but just cannot seem to free themselves. Maybe…

"I am truly saddened by what happened to your parents, Prim, really. You should not have had to witness such a horrific thing." She snorts derisively, very much like her sister.

"You ordered it. She was able to whisper that much to me as I cried over her. She also said something rather interesting." I can feel the walls beginning to crumble as she stares at me dangerously…

"And what was that?" I ask quietly. A lone tear falls down her pale cheek before she speaks, something that I promise myself never to let happen again.

"That she was sorry...for everything."

And just like that, the world goes black…

∞K&F∞

(Katniss' POV)

The train ride is much faster than I anticipated, so it comes as a mild shock when it comes to a stop at the District Four Train Depot. I look over at Finnick, who has not spoken a single word since our departure. After witnessing what I did this morning, I have come to be quite protective of the bronze-haired male. He has had quite the shitty life, although it has been wrapped in a luxurious cover that would throw off even the most doubtful of individuals. A part of me thinks that his mind is preoccupied with the upcoming confrontation, but a much smaller part of me feels he is dwelling on that kiss…

"It was just a gesture, Odair. I am not going to fall madly in love with you or any of that bullshit. I promise." He looks at me long and hard for a moment before offering me a small smile.

"I never thought that you would, although it would not be the first time." I roll my eyes.

"And we see what happened to them, do we not?" With that, I move towards the exit.

Halfway through the journey, I showered and changed, tossing on a pair of black jeans and a blue tanktop. I check the straps on my usual brown leather boots, making sure that they are secured. Knowing how hot District Four is known to be, I have piled my hair up into a bun, sliding an ebony-bladed stiletto through it. Finnick has slid into a golden netted shirt of some sort and a pair of cargoes. As expected, he is going commando and wearing sandals. I have given up on attempting to force him into proper attire.

"Well, let us depart. Gale awaits," I say uneasily as we step out onto the platform. My senses immediately kick into gear as I notice the unnatural emptiness of the area.

"This, this is not right," Finnick whispers behind me, his voice wavering with emotion. I reach back, releasing my bow and notching an arrow. I hear Finnick withdrawing his trident…

We dart swiftly through the area, racing effortlessly between the various buildings. It has been several years since I have been here, but I remember the basic layout of the area. The outskirts of town are not too far away from the Train Station, much like the Seam in Twelve. Gale is much more likely to be hiding there rather than in town. We were raised in the outskirts and relished in its isolation for the entirety of our lives there. Old habits tend to die hard, especially when it comes to him. I knew him like the back of my hand, and I honestly doubt he has changed _that _much…

He just seems to be a little more insane now.

"Why are we not going to the Merchant Center?" Finnick asks from my left. I smile ruefully.

"Just trust me," is all that I say. He nods.

"Endlessly and completely."

Once our feet hit the docks, my entire body tenses up. The distinct smell of blood wafts into my nostrils, the subsequent tang forming in my mouth. I glance behind me, seeing Finnick's face contorted into one of sorrow and disgust. Gale has been here, and he has been met with some dissent. I am not really surprised, really, but the thought of him killing troubles me. He always spoke of rebellion and hatred for the Capitol when we were growing up, but I never felt he would get anywhere with it. Gale was never as focused as I, which makes me wonder who aided him in this sojourn into complete madness…

We both jump as we hear a scream.

Finnick rushes by me, darting towards a home a few yards away. I listen to the scream a little closer, something off about the tone of it. My eyes widen as I realize that it is not a real scream, but a recording of one. I dash forward, easily catching up to my much taller companion. I grab his arm, wrenching him backwards. Having been around him long enough to know better, I kick his feet out from under him, sending him sprawling onto the wood below. I whip around, letting my gaze fall upon the water-worn boards. Just out of sight is one of Gale's famous traps…

"What the hell, Katniss?!" Finnick whines as he moves back to his feet. I ignore him as I step forward.

"Alright, Hawthorne, come the hell on out here!"

The rich timbre of his gravelly laughter reaches my ears from somewhere to my left. My gaze follows the sound, finally landing on his crouched form perched in the nearest tree. I watch as he slides down effortlessly, landing as softly and silently as a cat. He has always had feline grace, which is probably what helped him avoid the keen senses of District Four's citizens. He grins at me cockily, staring at me as if I were the prize in some twisted game of his. I just stare at him blankly, but I keep an eye on Finnick. He is staring at Gale blankly, but I can tell that there is a storm brewing beneath the surface…

"You finally made it, Catnip!" he says happily. I sigh, my heart heavy with what is surely to result from this.

"Just cut the crap, Hawthorne. Whoever sent you on this suicide mission is a fool, a much bigger one than you, obviously." He chuckles, drawing a frown upon my face.

"He is no fool, Katniss, he is a genius. The lambs are finally tired of being sent to slaughter, the rebellion finally about to start. You, you are instrumental to us, Catnip. You should not fight this! No! Embrace the future! You will pave the way for a new future as the Mockingjay who will lead us all to peace! Just think, no more Snow, and no more Hunger Games. It will be wonderful!" I just look at him.

"I am no one's pawn, Gale. This crap about rebellion and Mockingjays, all of it is madness. Drop this and go home! I have lost enough people as it is; I do not need to lose you, too." The smile disappears from his face.

"He said that you would say that. You have never lost me, Catnip, you just do not understand everything. There are things that you do not understand, things that I cannot tell you just yet. Soon, however, soon you will understand." My eyes widen.

"Those words…" I murmur softly. An image of Cinna and I talking comes to mind. Slowly, it all falls into place, Gale's words completing yet another unfortunate piece of the puzzle. A lone tear slides down my cheek as my heart breaks into a million pieces.

"Enough about that, though. I have someone who you two need to meet! Come on out, Annie!" I frown, but Finnick damn near loses it…

"Annie?!" he whispers desperately.

"In the flesh," comes a voice from behind us. Out from behind the nearest house steps a small, petite brunette girl. Finnick goes to run to her, but I stop him…

"Do not be stupid, Odair!" I bark, but he turns to look at me with fire in his eyes…

"Do not try and stop me, Everdeen…" he threatens lowly. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Gale smiling sinisterly. I take another look at the girl standing before us, knowing what I have to do…

"Take another step, and I will end this," I say evenly. Finnick scoffs at me before stepping forward...

"Come on, Finnick, do not listen to her. I am the love of your life, remember? She is nothing, but I…I am your everything!" As Finnick runs over towards her, I line up my shot. I gaze at Gale, smiling sadly before releasing my shot…

The sound of Finnick's scream meets my ears as I turn around to stare out at the sea…

∞**K&F∞**

**A lot happened in this chapter, and even more is about to happen. Here are a few things to note about this one:**

**Coin nor Snow know about the growing rebellion.**

**Cinna made rounds to the districts shortly after Snow had the Everdeens killed.**

**Cato met Cinna during those rounds, Cinna recognizing his worth almost immediately.**

**Cato immediately fell for Katniss after Cinna showed him a photo of her. He still keeps the picture with him wherever he goes.**

**All Designers and Prep Teams know of the rebellion, and are ready at a moment's notice.**

**Thanks to all of my readers! I love all of you guys more than you know! Keep the reviews coming Special thanks to EisForElephant for favoriting! Thank you ^-^**


	9. Chapter 08

**Wild Heart**

**A/N: **In this chapter, we will wrap up the Gale storyline, and move back to the Capitol. Things there are in an uproar as Prim finds herself in a difficult situation. Katniss also has another confrontation with Cato, but not as she expected. She will also finally meet President Coin.

**Setting: **This one is set a few minutes after the last. We will begin in District Four, but will quickly shift back to the Capitol.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**K&F∞**

**Chapter 08**

_Cause I know it ain't gone too far…_

(Katniss' POV)

When I was a child, my mother would always tell me to trust my heart, to never let my mind lead me astray. Every waking moment of my life since then has been dedicated to doing just that, keeping her spirit alive in a small way. As soon as this 'Annie' stepped out into the open, I knew that things between us all would change. No matter the situation, one's beloved is his or her beloved. Love knows no bounds, even when it is going to mean your demise. He had never openly spoken about her, but his reaction upon seeing her spoke volumes…

She was the love of his life…and she had to die.

"Annie!" he cries as he races over to her, but he never makes it there. I unleash three well-aimed bolts that pin him in place. As I whirl back around, I curse as I brace myself for impact…

"No! What the fuck, Catnip?!" Gale roars as he tackles me to the ground. I grind my teeth as I kick him off of me.

"You seriously thought that I would fall for that bullshit?! You are truly gone mad, Hawthorne! I can smell that stench from a mile away!" I growl as I rush towards him, unsheathing a knife hidden under the back of my shirt.

He rolls out of the way, kicking me in my side as he moves. I grit my teeth, pain shooting up the side of my torso. I ignore it, though, as I lunge after him. I catch him in the back of his right thigh, bringing him down hard. He releases a guttural roar as blood gushes from the wound, but I do not stop. Ripping it from within his flesh, I raise my weapon and prepare to drive it into the back of his skull. Before I can, however, a large mass slams into me from behind, knocking me over the side of the dock. Before I plunge into the sea below, I firmly grasp the side…

"Fucking mutts!" I grumble as I slide down to grab ahold of the nearest support beam underneath the walkway. I know that climbing back up where I fell would be the death of me…

I move down a few feet before resurfacing. Unsheathing yet another knife, I crouch in preparation for the next little battle. What once was darling little Annie stands a wolf muttation engineered by the Capitol. This one, though, is much more evolved than any of the others that I used to deal with back home. I definitely have a fight on my hands, especially with Gale acting as its battle partner. Wolves always run in packs, so I expected this to be an unfair battle. I glance over to where Finnick was previously pinned, but do not see him. I keep my features schooled into a look of indifference so as not to alert my two attackers…

"Stop fighting, Katniss!" Gale growls as he stalks around me. He does not limp, but I do not expect him to. He and I have always had high pain tolerances.

"No way in Hell, Gale!" I ground out. The wolf-mutt growls and snaps at me, but I ignore it for now.

"I am not going to kill you; that much you should have already realized. Not so much for the whole Mockingjay thing, but because I love you. I always have loved you, Katniss. That is why I agreed to this. If it means that I can keep you alive indefinitely, than I am prepared to do anything and everything within my power to help this rebellion."

If I am honest, I can completely understand Finnick's earlier reaction to Annie more than I would like to let on. I have always known that Gale was in love with me, much like Snow is in love with Odair. I have never felt that way for him, though, and he has always known that. But as I once read, to love is to folly. Looking into his dark grey eyes, I can see the deep sincerity in his words, his belief in this foolish mission honest and true. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I realize the true implication of what I am going to have to do in order to end this. I always figured it would come to this, but still…

"I can never love you how you want me to, Hawthorne, never. And as for this rebellion, I am willing to die in order to see that it never reaches fruition." I offer him one last sad smile before springing into action.

I fling my knife at him, but turn to face the beast to my right. Using every ounce of force within my body, I slam into the chest of the monster, sending it rolling towards the edge of the docks. Rolling into a crouch, I slide free my other collapsible miniature bow from my boot. Without missing a beat, I send an arrow right through the beast's temple. I know that it is not dead, but at least it will be incapacitated for a moment. Just to be sure, as I always like to be, I send another two bolts into its abdomen. I gnash my teeth as it releases a screeching howl of pain.

Whirling around, I gasp as I see Finnick and Gale battling it out…

∞K&F∞

(Finnick's POV)

"…_I am willing to die in order to see that it never reaches fruition."_

Hearing those words coming from her mouth sends both my heart and mind reeling. Seeing Annie alive completely shattered my already-fragile world, shutting down all of my common sense. I cannot lie; seeing Katniss shoot her damn near killed me. I should have trusted her, though, and I will spend the rest of my days making it up to her. But hearing her say she is willing to die…it hurt me more than seeing 'Annie' die for the second time. I felt something changing in our dynamic awhile back, but now, now I am sure of it.

Gale is strong, almost unnaturally so. Given that he is from District Twelve, however, I am not surprised, especially considering his deep connection with Everdeen. I ditch my trident, instead choosing to engage him in hand-to-hand combat. I think back on the perfect world that I had pictured all those days ago, and I remember the promise that I had made to myself. Gale is no better than Snow, the very man that he is dead-set on overthrowing. I cannot allow him to live, but I also cannot make Katniss have to be the one to kill him. She has already done so much for me…

"You will leave her be, Hawthorne! She is no one's pawn!" I growl as we grapple with one another. He laughs darkly…

"You are nothing but the lamb to be slaughtered, Waterboy! She cares far too much about you, but she will come around. You should actually be more than willing to die for her and her cause! You can finally be free of the filthy life that you have been made to live, _and _you can finally be with your beloved Annie!" I roar as I slam my foot into his chest…

"You do _not _get to speak her name! And if you truly loved Katniss as you say you do, you would _never _consider this! Her life is not yours for the taking, whether in life or in death!" His eyes widen as he recognizes the fire in my eyes.

"You and I are but one in the same," he whispers bitterly before lunging at me. The wind is knocked out of me as my back collides with the hard earth.

"First Mellark, and now you! I am _sick _of everyone trying to steal her away from me!" I laugh condescendingly as we roll through the dirt.

"She was never yours to steal, Hawthorne! And trust me, my filthy existence will love her much more than yours _ever _would!" I use both feet to send him flying into the side of the house behind us.

Thinking quickly, I reach behind me, grabbing onto my trident hidden on the back of my thigh. I fling it with all of the energy that I have left, sending it right through his chest. He cries out in pain as he hangs limply, blood trailing from the wound and painting the wall crimson. I look over at Katniss, staring right into her gorgeous grey depths. For the first time since I have known her, I truly see her for the woman that she is. I am more than certain now that in my perfect world, she and I would definitely know one another…

And maybe, just maybe, we could love one another.

"Katniss, I…" She holds her hand up, smiling sadly at me.

"No," is all she says before shifting her gaze over to Gale.

"So, what now, Catnip?" he asks quietly. She shakes her head solemnly before drawing her bow. I jump up, striding over to her before she can shoot…

"Finnick?" she asks curiously, but I simply take the bow from her hand.

"It is my turn to take care of you," I whisper softly before leaning down to capture her lips briefly. I smirk at her before stepping away and moving over to her former childhood friend.

"This is it, huh?" he asks bitterly. I can see the tears swimming in his eyes, the pain swirling within. I nod slowly.

"This is it," I say before reaching forward and snapping his neck. I turn back around, looking at my companion. She offers me a small smirk…

And then, the moment is ruined.

"Fucking _mutts_!" we scream in unison as the wolf-mutt grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her into the water below…

I sigh as I dive in, prepared to kill yet again…

∞K&F∞

I chuckle as she walks into the room, face set in a deep scowl. If there is anything that I have come to learn of Katniss Everdeen, it is that she is as moody and fickle as a cat. She is one of the few women that I have come across that actually has an affinity for the water, but she does not like being forced into it, or anything, for that matter. I did not have to kill the wolf mutt because she had already taken care of it by the time I reached them. Imagine the remains of a stuffed animal after being tugged in four different directions…

"You keep laughing at me, and I will execute a proper repeat performance," she gripes as she takes a seat across from me, running a comb through her lengthy locks. I cannot help myself as I lean forward and drag my fingers through them…

She does not say anything, but her eyes observe each and every move that I make. Immediately after boarding the train, she shoved me against the doorway and stared at me long and hard before walking off. I could only stare back, the air between us completely transformed into something foreign to the both of us. Today was a horrific day for both of our emotions, the second-deaths of those most beloved to us too much for _anyone _to handle. Also, the revelation of my true feelings for Everdeen was not without its own burdens.

"What is this, Finnick?" she asks softly, grabbing onto my wrist and pulling my hand into her lap. I look down, trying to find the right words to describe what I feel.

"I am not too sure, to be honest, Katniss, not too sure…" She sighs, leaning forward to rest her elbows upon her knees. Clasping her hands securely around my own, she stares directly into my eyes…into my very _soul_…

"You have feelings for me; that much I am sure of. What I cannot seem to gather is why. I am not Annie by _any _means, and with me only comes trouble. I am about to bring the world crashing down around us, so you would be smart to stay the hell away from me and that." I smile warmly at her, using my other hand to lightly caress her face before pinching her cheek. I laugh heartily as she glowers at me.

"Everything that you say is true, but you forget that I am nowhere near distanced from this situation. As a matter of fact, I am just as invested as you are, if not more. I have fallen for you because you care, and not just any care. You have cared _about_ me, and you have cared _for_ me. It has been far too long since someone has done that for me, including Snow's sick form of love." She nods slowly, taking my words in and rolling them around a bit. It is damn near impossible to read her, which makes me nervous yet…excited?

After a few harrowing moments, she decides to speak.

"I am going to be completely honest here, Odair. I have only ever loved one person with every fiber of my being, and that is Prim. I did love Gale, but I had enough sense not to become fully invested in that situation. I share your affections, but I am absolutely lost on all things lovey-dovey. I cannot promise that I will be completely focused on this right now, what with everything going on. I _can _promise, however, that come Hell or high water, I will be there for you. I may not say it every day, but you will always be on my mind and in my heart, capiche?" I smile, nodding my head slowly. A satisfied smirk graces her beautiful features.

"What do you say we rest for a bit? The train ride will be a little longer this time," I say, winking at her. She rolls her eyes…

"You are incorrigible, Odair, absolutely incorrigible." I laugh loudly as she stands up and walks off. I race off after her, wrapping my arms around her waist once I catch up…

"You never seem to give yourself enough credit, you know," I mutter offhandedly as she looks at me curiously.

"What makes you say that?" she asks, an ebony eyebrow raised. I chuckle…

"I know that you are going to put every ounce of effort into this, and it is going to be wonderful, albeit interesting," I say before leaning down and kissing her soundly. She hums into the kiss before punching me in the arm…hard…

"Do not get cocky, Four. You have not seen anything yet…" she says mysteriously before sauntering off.

I can only smile as I follow happily…

∞K&F∞

(Prim's POV)

"Oh Katniss, please hurry up and return…"

I sigh for the millionth time today as I grind together the necessary herbs for my task. It is the next morning, and I am absolutely exhausted. I spent the night here in the Infirmary, curled awkwardly in a plush recliner across the room. The Medical Team here is super sweet, but I have refused to let them treat the President. I need to be the one to treat him, as well as the first one that he sees when he wakes up. I am just about to finish my salve when my patient begins stirring. I sigh, knowing that things are about to get very complicated…

"You are awake, finally," I say as I roll up my sleeves and turn to face him. He looks up at the ceiling for just a moment before shifting his gaze to mine.

"That I am," he says, his voice strong and steady. I can tell that something has changed, that _he _has changed…

"Lay still for me. You caught the table on your way down. This will sting at first, but then it will cool and begin to smell really good." He nods, staring at me intensely.

"You are a natural Healer, just like your mother," he says. I just nod as I begin to apply the medicine to the side of his face.

"She was your daughter, which makes me your granddaughter. Katniss, too, although I realize that that is not something you would like to consider in any regard." He chuckles darkly, eyes sharpening dangerously.

"I never intended any harm to come to you, Prim. Your mother…well…she took away the one thing in my life that brought me any amount of joy. I loved her, but she made her choice. It was only natural that I would make mine." I just shake my head as I move to lean against the counter behind me.

"Where was my sister? Did you not experience any joy with her?" He looks off for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes as his fist begins to tremble…

"I never knew of Katniss until after your mother had fled. She had met Mr. Everdeen during one of her medicinal trips to the districts, subsequently having your sister away from the Capitol shadow. You were the only one that I knew about, the only one that I came to love. You have to understand that, my darling Prim." I keep my expression neutral, just as Katniss taught me.

"She was just as innocent as I, you know," I offer quietly. He smiles somewhat sadly, a fire burning behind his clear blue eyes…

"That she was until my wife decided to use her to kill Finnick and I. I cannot afford to risk her bringing down my empire, just as I could not then. I still am not sure what triggered my former memory loss, but it will not happen again. You being taken away from me will _also _never happen again." I bring my hand up to my chest, clutching desperately onto the golden piece of jewelry there. I pray to whoever will hear me that we will survive this because I know that now, all bets are off. He is damned and determined to kill my sister, pardon my language.

"I obviously cannot support you in that goal, grandfather or not. You need not worry about me interfering, though, because it would do no one any good. I will watch as the two of you battle it out because trust me; it is going to be one heck of a battle." He smirks at me.

"I expect no less. It is a shame that it has to come to this; I never wanted to hurt you." I smile sadly.

"The sad part is that I know you are speaking the truth. In a perfect world, the three of us would be a family, with Mom and Dad bringing us to visit on family outings to the Capitol. Like my sister, you have the power to change the world, just as you have the power to change your mind. I know that you will not, so I will not waste my time hoping. I will tell you one thing, though, Coriolanus Snow. Even the mighty fall, but the descent is nothing compared to the impact. I just pray that you make peace within yourself before then because the suffering is unlike anything you have ever known before." His eyes are wide, shock written all over his face. I smile one last time before turning to leave…

"Wait," he calls. I turn, peering at him curiously.

"Yes?" I ask. He looks down suddenly, frowning deeply…

"Do you hate me?" I shake my head slowly.

"No, but I hate the monster that you have become. You are actually a loving, doting grandpa. Sadly, that is an insignificant part of who you are." He nods, frown deepening.

"Will you ever forgive me? For all that I have done and will do…" I just look at him for a moment before shrugging and turning to leave once again.

"I already have."

With that, I leave him to his own devices…

∞K&F∞

(Katniss' POV)

I sit in the hallway opposite my darling little sister, turning over the words that just flew out of her mouth. Johanna sits beside me, fists clenched tightly as she also digests the news. To be completely honest, I am really not that shocked. He and I are quite similar in a lot of things, something that I am not too fond to admit. I first noticed it during our meeting in the Gardens when we began bickering, if you can call it that. There was just this…_something _that existed between us that was dark and festering. Now, I know exactly what it was…what it _is_…

"So, what are you going to do now?" Johanna asks from beside me. I shrug indifferently.

"I am going to continue on, of course. His hatred for me extends far beyond my defiance; I represent all of the pain and ruin in his life. I mean, how would you feel if you not only found out that your daughter ran away with the precious little baby that you loved more than life itself, but that she also had another, _older _child that you never knew about?" Johanna smirks at me, obviously satisfied with my answer.

Crazy bitch.

"This should stay between us, though, guys. We do have to tell Peeta and Finnick, of course, but no one else should be trusted. I would not tell Effie or Caesar, either." We both look at Prim, shocked at how pointed her remarks are.

"When the hell did you decide to grow up?!" I ask incredulously. She giggles, blushing lightly.

"I am only doing as you taught me, sis!" she chirps sweetly. Warmth blooms deep within my heart.

"You are truly something else, Everdeen," Johanna states softly, smiling rather warmly at the two of us. I smirk while punching her gently in the shoulder.

"Whatever. Look, I have to get going. I need to meet up with Cinna before my much-delayed chat with Caesar. Prim, I want you to remain armed at all times. I agree with you wholeheartedly about keeping this between us, but we do not know who Snow will decide to tip off. I can see him mentioning it to Thread or his beloved little Careers…" The adorable blonde nods as I stand up. I ruffle the soft strands before heading down the corridor.

As I walk, I think back to what Brutus and Enobaria told me. Snow had ordered Haymitch to kill us after his attack on Mom had failed, which also ended in failure. My concern is how in the hell he found out that Mom had fled all the way to District Twelve. Someone had to tip him off, but that in turn leads me to wonder what the hell caused that person to go blabbing their damn mouth! I sigh in frustration, rubbing my temples to ward off the oncoming migraine. This is one of those moments that I need Finnick here to soothe my troubled soul…

Finnick.

I have not mentioned to anyone yet about our newest endeavor. Honestly, I do not plan on doing as such until after the Games. I would rather he not have to suffer the pity of others should I be killed. Anyway, I have always been fiercely private in regards to my love life, even though it has never truly existed. Although we were never together, I kept my lips sealed about anything and everything related to my interactions with Gale and/or Peeta back home. There are just some things that you do not talk about, and your private life should always be one of them.

"You look deep in thought, Everdeen." I halt abruptly, the voice behind me one that I did not intend on hearing so soon…

"And here I thought that I would have to wait _much _longer to deal with you again…" I grumble irritably. I whirl around, glaring dangerously at the one and only Cato…

And someone else…

"I finally get to meet you, Katniss. I am President Alma Coin." I nod, staring at her curiously.

"You are President Snow's wife, all hidden agendas aside. To what do I owe this visit, hm?" She laughs quietly, her silvery sheath of hair swaying gently with the movement. I try and remain focused on her, but the sinister aura emanating from her blonde companion keeps troubling my senses.

"It was purely by coincidence. Cato here was inquiring about sponsorships. Would you like to join us, maybe? There are a lot of important people coming to tour the facility next week, so it may work in your favor to have a slight edge." I smile at her kindly.

"Any other time, I would greatly appreciate it. Unfortunately, I have somewhere to be at the moment," I state politely as I turn to leave. I take a couple of steps forward before whirling around quickly, narrowly evading Cato's grasp. I practically beam as his glares from his place on the floor.

"Alright, I guess…" President Coin says slowly as I walk off chuckling. Asshole…

Moving further away, the smile on my face is replaced by a deep frown. I do not buy her bullshit, regardless of the innocent act that she attempted to play. They were both searching for me, and I am not sure why. Cato would be the dumbest asshat on the face of the Earth if he tried to attack me in front of her, and she has never met me before, so there should not be any hostility as of yet. Still, I cannot help but feel that she knows something, and I plan on finding that out. I now know her perfume, so I will be able to find her when the time comes.

"Well, Katniss, looks like things are about to get even more complicated. Great, _just _great…"

∞**K&F∞**

**The next couple of chapters will focus heavily on Snow's plans and the impending rebellion, as well as the Hunger Games. Here are some things to note about this chapter:**

**Snow has no clue about Effie poisoning him, but he will find out soon.**

**Coin and Cato were in fact looking for Katniss, each for different reasons.**

**Coin does not know that Snow is the girls' grandfather, nor does anyone else.**

**Annie is not dead in the sense that most think, as will be revealed soon.**

**No one knows outside of Finnick that Katniss ever left the Capitol.**

**More mutts will surface fairly soon, and the creator will be revealed shortly thereafter.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! To springbreakers, eveningshades1107, and Chrisinele-hime, you guys make me super happy with all of your continued reviewing. I look forward to the wonderfulness of your kind and encouraging words ^-^**


End file.
